Harry Potter: LifeSpark
by LadyLament
Summary: Harry just wanted to take his mind off that night, fixing things helped him. He didn't expect any of them to come to life, he didn't expect them to call him Maker and he didn't expect to gain a family of robots. He definitely wasn't expecting his summer to go the way it did, but hey it was better than being stuck in his room the entire time. Incomplete, until muse says otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is the 'Original' basis for Sparkle in my Eye.**_ _ **It wont ever be completed**_ _ **, but you'll probably seeing elements from this story in the new story. Enjoy this story if your new to it, enjoy it again if you remember this pile of something :).**_

 **Chapter 1: Chapter 0: The Start**

* * *

 _Edited Sept 27 2015_

 **Harry Potter: LifeSpark**

Chapter 0

Harry shot up from his bed clutching his arm in pain as he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. Slowly releasing his arm Harry let loose a shuddering breath and got up from his sweat soaked bed, standing on wobbly legs a soft noise made him turn to a worried eyed Hedwig; he tried to smile to placate her but felt himself grimace instead. Walking to her perch he let himself stroke the soft white feathers of his friend,

"Sorry Hedwig didn't mean to wake you up. Just bad dreams again, no need for you to worry." He knew she didn't believe him what with that 'I'm not stupid' look she gave him. Hedwig gave a soft prek before nipping at the boys fingers in gentle reprimand making the young hero smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either girl."

Harry stood there who knows how long stroking his owl friends breast feathers, thoughts racing as memories resurfaced, the horrid visage of Voldemort from the cauldron the raspy call of 'kill the spare', Cedric's body falling with a heavy thud. Harry remembered the ghostly forms of his dead mother and father, the happiness and awe he felt before being ripped away from it. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of his thought harry ceased petting Hedwig who had fallen asleep during his thoughts. Looking back towards his bed Harry wondered if he would be able to return to sleep; a flash of green and Cedric's dead eyes made him flinch not wanting to slip back into that nightmare. Looking around Harry tried to find something to occupy his time till he had to make breakfast at eight, staring at the red numbers of the salvaged clock Harry noted he had six hours until he had to 'get up', with his trunk in the cupboard downstairs Harry was stuck. Slowly taking in his relatively clean room he spotted the pile of broken toys in the corner, thanking Merlin for his spoiled cousins' ways he moved to the pile and picked up the closest item in it. A bright red and white ambulance truck, well not as bright seeing as it had the doors missing the light barely hanging on and dirty beyond reason, trying to remember why Dudley had such a uncool toy he remembered many Christmases ago Aunt Marge got him a Hospital play set to encourage any 'innate' doctor in him. In two days all that was left was the ambulance most likely because it lit up and made sounds, eventually that to found its way in the toy graveyard that was Dudley's second bedroom. Heaving a sigh Harry set the truck down and went to the loose floorboard where he kept all his most precious possessions, his father's invisibility cloak, his photo album and Hogwarts letter. Pushing those aside Harry pulled out a rather worn brown box from its confines before putting it to the side before resetting the board. Picking up the slightly heavy box he walked back to the junk pile and sat down the box right beside him, grabbing the dilapidated toy he looked at what was missing then started to dig for the doors in the pile. After what felt like forever Harry emerged victorious with two doors and a couple of wheels he thought he might need, picking up the toy again he flicked open the brown box to show a wide array of small tools that he 'found' around the neighborhood when he realized no one was going to help him with his 'loving' relatives. Grabbing the screw driver first he began his work to try to fix the broken toy.

Snipping a spare thread Harry looked up startled when he heard the sharp rapping on his door, "Boy get up and start breakfast, I won't have you lazing about in my house!" the tight pitch of voice made Harry cringe but scrambled up wincing as the feeling of pins and needles danced up and down his legs before rushing to hide what finished toys he did under his bed, listening as the locks came undone he realized the box was still out and quickly shoved the thing into the junk pile,

"You better not be doing anything freaky or you'll be answering to your uncle boy." Her face appeared showing her pinched lips and furrowed brow, "No Aunt Petunia, I'll go start breakfast right way." He rushed by as fast as he could without touching her before heading downstairs to slave away over a meal he wouldn't get to eat. Falling into an old routine he began to make the large English breakfast that was the usual at the Dursley household, pulling out the package of bacon, sausage and carton of eggs he cooked those first as that was the main portion of the meal; most of it going down the male Dursley's gullet. Once he had those out of the way the rest went by quickly and efficiently, setting up plates and utensils before plating the mountains of food on the very sturdy table. Hearing the pounding of the stairs Harry quickly moved out of the way of a large Dudley before he could run his smaller body over. When all his relatives were seated and digging in to the hot meal Harry made a quick escape back to his room and to the toys. Shutting the door as quietly as he could he zeroed in on the pile of fixed toys behind the larger pile of broken ones, particularly the fixed ambulance, picking up the red truck he couldn't help but smile remembering the day Dudley played with it all lit up making siren sounds. How he wished he could have played with it back then and now, he could.

Pushing aside the feeling telling him he was too old to be playing with toys he reminded himself he never got a chance to play with anything to begin with and set the truck on the ground before pushing it. Harry never knew that pushing a plastic toy could be so much fun and calming at the same time, the pushing and pulling as he made the truck go back and forth on the wood floors felt as if a weight was lifted off his mind. So distracted was he that he didn't hear the heavy thuds coming up the stairs until it was too late,

"Boy what do you think you are doing? Spreading your freakiness to Dudley's toys!" A large meaty hand reached down to pull the truck out of Harry's hand. But Harry was having none of that. "No it's mine! I fixed it, Dudley doesn't even play with them anymore!" crying out as he tried to keep a grip, no way was he going to lose his first real toy. It was his, he fixed it he spent the time to make sure everything fit that it was perfect, and his oaf of an uncle was trying to take that away from him.

"Let go BOY!" and with a mighty tug Vernon wrenched the ambulance out of slender hands, "You dare to steal our Dudder's toys, ungrateful brat after all we did for you. Eating us out of house and home you don't deserve Dudley's toys, any of them. You will not touch them or I will see you moved to the shed!"

Harry watched wide-eyed as Vernon threw the truck, _his_ truck, ' _No no no no no no nonononono!'_ Without thinking he threw out a hand wishing to stop it from smashing into the wall and into smithereens. To his amazement a glow enveloped the toy before it hit the wall. When the toy hit the wall and didn't break Harry made a quick decision, scooping up the intact truck he ran passed his shocked uncle down the stairs and out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. Harry ran for what felt like hours until he felt secure that no one could follow him before slowing down to a halt and collapsing in front of a tree. Gasping for breath Harry looked down in his arms at the toy he was sure was going to get him murdered by his uncle. Looking up at him was a small humanoid face with the coloring and parts of the toy he had fixed, Harry stared for what felt like hours and then the toy spoke,

"Are you alright Maker?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edited Sept 27 2015**_

 **Harry Potter: LifeSpark**

 **Chapter 1: The First**

 _"Are you alright Maker?"_

Green eyes stared into glowing blue, blinking slowly as if to try to register what was in his arms. When his brain finally caught up with his eyes, Harry gave a shout and dropped the humanoid truck backing up into the trunk of the tree. The little red and white truck got to its feet brushing itself off in a very human manner and turned to look at the wide eyed Harry,

"What, what are you?" he asked breathlessly, the toy tilted its head.

"I don't know Maker, my memory processor does not contain that information. Can I help you with anything else maker?" the soft feminine voice carried over and Harry felt himself calm down and really look at... the robot in front of him. Barely standing at 2 feet tall, the ambulance looked a lot different than the toy it came from, ' _She, I think it's a she._ ' He told himself, the shiny metal of her body catching his attention

"Um, can you tell me your name?" the robot shook her head, "You have not given me one Maker, I would be most pleased if you gave me one." Bright blue eyes stared hopefully into his, wracking his brain Harry thought what would be a good name,

"How about Medkit, since you're an ambulance, or were an ambulance." He wasn't prepared for the tight hug from the little bot,

"Joy Maker, a perfect name. I am still primarily an ambulance, my functions are to assist and heal though my processor does not carry human physiology I shall fix that at once. I wouldn't be much of a medical bot if I cannot help my Maker." Still in his arms the newly name Medkit started to make noise as a computer would, whirling as information was processed and downloaded. Harry couldn't believe what had happened in such a short amount of time, it was only the first day into summer!

Looking at the robot's face he wondered if the other toys he fixed would become robots like her, he shook his head, 'No, robots are metal and have electronics in them maybe she changed because she had electrical things in her, but then how did the plastic become metal?' He was taken from his thoughts at the soft tugging of his shirt, looking down he saw Medkit staring worriedly at him, how with a robot he didn't know.

"Medkit, how did you become sentient? You were a plastic ambulance toy barely 15 minutes ago."

She stared up at him from his lap tilting her head in thought,

"Maker created me, Maker changed me to protect me from the large human. To protect me the structure of my frame changed to fit your wish, leaving me with a body of a light weight but highly durable metal alloy so I can always protect Maker." The absolute conviction in her tone made Harry feel something warm inside him grow, no one ever said that to him everyone always expected him to protect them never mind he was only 14 years old and not even a fully trained wizard to boot. Hugging the robot close he felt tears run down his face catching Medkit's attention, "Maker what is wrong you are leaking fluids!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the moisture, "They're just tears Medkit, I'm just really happy." The explanation confused her but she nodded anyway before turning to look in the direction where the house was, "It would be very dangerous to return to that residence Maker. That large man means to hurt you."

Harry patted the worried bot gently on the head, "I know but I'm not safe outside the house either, my uncle is the lesser of two evils right now and I have no choice but to stay there. Though if I ever get hurt I'll have you there to patch me back up." Medkit smiled, or what could be seen as a smile seeing as her face was made of pieces of metal, "As you wish Maker, but I still think it is too dangerous to be inside that house. How am I to return with you, that man saw me carried out of the house with you would he not try to destroy me as soon as he saw me?"

She had a good point, Uncle Vernon would try to rip Medkit apart if he saw her again let alone _him_ , the worst that could happen for him would be no food for a week, maybe longer. Thinking about what he could do, Harry snapped his fingers as an idea came to him.

"I could sneak you in through the window in my room, Uncle Vernon hadn't had the chance to fix the loose bar and you look thin enough to fit between the spaces. There is a tree branch that's pretty close to it, so as long as you can climb a tree you should be able to reach the window. It be best to do it at night when you'll be less likely to be seen." Harry felt giddy at the thought of having his… child, yes child felt right, with him to keep Hedwig and him company.

Hearing what sounded like air whooshing through a vent Medkit removed herself from his person allowing him to stand up, watching her cross her arms he smiled at how much she looked like a upset mother what she said next only solidified that image, " I still don't like it, but you better try and take care of yourself Maker I don't know how to fix a human just yet."

Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh, then he realized something, she was still a 2 foot tall robot everyone would be looking at her and he definitely didn't want Uncle Vernon to see her,

"Your still a robot, how am I supposed to sneak you in, you're not exactly inconspicuous."

" Easily Maker." and just like that she folded, twisted and turned until she looked like the ambulance she's supposed to be although a more shiny metal one. Harry smiled, this was going to be the best summer yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Edited Oct 17 2015_

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 2: Break in to Break out

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to get Medkit close enough to hide herself in the backyard, though Harry was surprised to find no angry Uncle Vernon waiting for him. Taking in his surroundings he noticed Vernon's car was gone and the house silent meaning that the man took everyone out, for how long was Harry's guess. Testing the front door, knowing it was locked but trying anyways, Harry realized he was locked out of the house without any means to protect himself.

Heading to the backyard he noticed Medkit hiding behind the tool shed her lights flashed when she saw him, in surprise maybe? Possibly for she wheeled out from her spot and towards him. Heading to the tree Harry let himself flop down at the base of it, the little ambulance following him and rolling to a stop at his side.

" _Maker_?" Her voice was more static sounding than before, Harry noted as he looked down,

"Yes Medkit?"

She rolled back and forth for a minute before speaking,

" _Has something happened? You stated that you were to wait inside the house until nightfall for my entry._ "

Harry let out a rather hysteric laugh taking his time to calm down before answering,

"Sorry Medkit, Uncle locked me out of the house and I don't have a key to get it."

This wouldn't be the first time they had locked him out so he wasn't really complaining as it gave him a reprieve from being locked up in his room all day. Though it sucked that he couldn't retrieve his trunk, maybe he could actually do his summer homework during summer.

Letting out a big sigh Harry sunk further into the tree wondering about what he was going to do and when the Dursley's were going to return. Barely 10 minutes go by before Medkit spoke again,

" _Maker if you tell me which window your room is located I can go through it and unlock the house for you._ "

Harry looked down surprised, eyes filling with worry that someone might see her and take her away from him. Looking away he pointed to his window, the only one with bars on them,

"It's the one with the bars on them, there's one that pretty loose already so if you can take that one out you can probably fit through."

To make it easier for Medkit Harry picked her up and held her as high up the tree as he could the feeling of her transforming in his hands completely ingrained in his mind.

She grasped the bark climbing her way up to the right branch with Harry on the ground looking around to make sure there was no one watching. He practically held his breath as the red and white robot shimmied her way along the branches and felt his breath hitch when she jumped towards the window. When it looked like she wasn't going to make it Harry sighed with relief when she caught the ledge and easily pulled herself up grabbing onto the bars for stability.

Harry watched intrigued when she pulled out a small pen shaped object from her arm then in surprise when a red beam shot from the tip at the base of the bars cleanly cutting it. He continued to watch as she managed to open the window sighing in relief when she got inside safe and sound. Anxious he waited by the back door rocking back and forth for Medkit to come unlock it. He heard chairs being moved and realized she was too short to reach the door handle and suppressed the urge to laugh, no need to make the magical robot angry with him if she was sensitive about her height.

Hearing the locks turn Harry waited for Medkit to move the chair out of the way so as to not hit her before going inside, closing the door behind him. Watching Medkit put back the chair he wondered if anything in his room survived his Uncle's temper. Heading upstairs Harry looked around the doorframe worried about the fixed and broken toys he had in there.

 _'Well it wasn't as bad as it could have been'_ Harry thought, all the fixed toys were gone his desk was broken into pieces and the bedframe was touching the ground. Sure the neat pile of broken items were scattered but the damage was minimal compared to what Vernon could have done. Stepping inside Harry started to sift through the toys searching for his toolbox, the only thing of value in his room besides his album and cloak.

Finding it in the exact place he hid it Harry breathed a sigh of relief opening it to make sure everything was there, he heard Medkit roll up still as ambulance as he looked through each part of the kit.

"Was this were I was born Maker?"

Her voice surprised him, as well as the question, enough that he looked towards her

"Well yeah I guess, I just finished fixing you and well began to play I guess' Harry was embarrassed telling his child that he was playing with a children's toy, 'Then uncle Vernon came in and tried to destroy you, I couldn't let that happen and wanted to save you so bad that I panicked wishing that you wouldn't break against the wall. When you didn't I immediately grabbed you and took off running without thought, I was just thankful you weren't harmed."

When Medkit didn't say anything Harry took to looking through the broken pile of toys to see what he could salvage or fix.

Harry couldn't help but notice when Medkit transformed back into her, bipedal… yeah bipedal state and began to sift through the pile as well never saying anything but helping all the same.

Some time passed, not much but enough for Harry to start feeling hungry and paused to see what he and Medkit managed to find. It wasn't much, it seemed uncle Vernon was rather thorough in his destructive rage. He found a lot of spare parts that could be used and what was once a rather expensive toy tank and Medkit found a banged up Nikon camera that was so far gone Harry wasn't sure even a professional could fix it.

There were a lot of plastic toys in the pile that were unrepairable for many reasons, one he wasn't skilled enough and two he didn't have a controlled source of heat to bend the plastic back into shape. So the majority of the pile was trash.

The two of them sat in Harry's room silence almost deafening between them until Medkit spoke,

"Maker it is unsafe here I recommend we vacate this house and find safer accommodations."

Harry looked at the red and white bot with surprise before he felt himself frown, the last time he did that Fudge found him and sent him right back to his relatives.

"Where could we go? I'll be found the second I step foot in Diagon."

Medkit's head turned to look up at him a very serious expression on her face. Surprising considering it was made of metal and several non-face like parts.

"Then we go were you will not be recognized Maker."


	4. Chapter 4

_Rewritten as of Nov 14 2015_

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 3: Down the 'Rabbit' Hole

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

* * *

Harry had no idea what Medkit was planning, but if it got him away from the rest of his family he was willing to try. Taking advantage of the empty house Medkit and he searched the house for things to carry stuff in. Dudley's room proved the most useful, several unused book bags had been shoved in the messy closet hiding under mounds of clothes whether they were clean or not Harry did not want to know.

Double checking to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous in the bags, Harry began to put everything that was important to him into the bags. His cloak, album, his fix-it-box and when he found the keys to the locks for the closet he grabbed all of his clothes and left over galleons from last year. There was no way he was lugging around his school books wherever they may be going. Setting the full bag on the bed Harry looked to see that Medkit had placed the pile they made and placed it in the other bag.

"Medkit why are you bringing those?"

Medkit paused in her packing looking at the bent almost broken canon on the tank then turned her head to look back at him,

"Because I know Maker can fix them like Maker fixed me." With that she went back to packing leaving room for herself as well knowing that where she wanted to go it would be suspicious if an ambulance was running around.

Harry watched the seriousness of which Medkit packed, touched that she believed he could fix them and worried about what if he did and they became like her. But was that a bad thing? Having more of her around almost like a family of his own.

Putting a hold on those thoughts Harry went back to making sure he had everything he needed for a trip to wherever it was Medkit planned. Hedwig barked from her spot in her cage reminding Harry that he couldn't possibly bring an owl with him she was too noticeable. With that in mind Harry went to his barely standing desk grabbing a sheet of paper and a nub of a pencil and wrote a quick letter, folding it up he gave it to Hedwig who gave another bark as if in question.

"Take this to Hermione girl, where I'm going you'll be too noticeable and she'll take good care of you I'm sure."

Giving his first friend one last scratch Harry helped her through the bars and watched her fly off until she was nothing more than a spec. Sighing he turned to Medkit whom had transformed while he was busy and was in the process of trying to get herself into the book bag but it seemed was having a problem keeping the bag open.

Smiling as he released a chuckle Harry kept the top part of the bag open and watched as Medkit backed up perfectly into the open space her toy frame just fitting. As he zipped up the bag, Medkit's synthesized voice called out,

"Maker I have planned our destination. We should head for central London from there we will find a suitable hiding place and you can create proper protection and intelligence that can remove ourselves from Britain."

Harry was in the motion of putting the bag on when he halted, leave Britain, create more what? It was too late to ask Medkit what she meant as the bag was zipped up and he probably wouldn't get a straight answer until he got to London anyway. Looking at the second backpack Harry wished that he could have used magic to shrink it down it would have been much easier to blend in if he was only carrying one bag. Sighing he reached for the bag only to miss the strap completely, confused Harry blinked in surprise when he watched the bag shrink and shrink until it was small enough to fit in his pants pocket.

Not looking to take a gift horse in the mouth Harry snatched the bag and stuffed it in his jeans pocket before heading out only stopping in his relatives' room to grab whatever loose change he could find. After all the crap he had to put up with he was owed a few pounds at least. Pleased with his findings Harry shoved the money in his other pocket and headed to the kitchen to leave out the back door. Pulling up the hood of the jacket he found Harry made his way down the street eager to get away from the prison that was number 4 Privet Drive.

It was rather pleasant out for running away Harry noted, shivers of excitement at the thought of actually running away from everyone and everything, it was such a rebellious thing to do. So used to following orders albeit reluctantly, Harry didn't think he had much choice in where he got to stay and now what with the whole sentient robot thing he felt like he had something to protect and would protect him in return. The thought of Medkit left a warm feeling in his chest making him smile, despite her weird way into being she was his, his family, his everything.

Heading to the tubes Harry wondered about what Medkit meant by creating protection and intelligence, could he actually make more like her? He made Medkit under duress and he still didn't know how that worked not that he wasn't grateful because he was and wouldn't trade her for anything. Handing over the money for his ticket Harry wandered over to a bench to wait for the train and think about what he should do now that he's run away. Finding a shelter would be best, if he could figure out how to cast notice me not charms on the place without being detected by the Ministry would have been helpful in this case.

Huffing Harry slouched further into his seat, careful not to press against the back of it. He wondered where in London would be a good place to hide, besides the trip to the zoo he never set foot in the city. Wandering around until he found an abandoned warehouse or something seemed like the best idea, it would be like a secret base children had. Only this time it wasn't pretend and no one actually knew where it was.

Thinking about all the things he could put in his secret base Harry almost missed his train, ducking his head in embarrassment he found a set at the back of the cart. Clutching his ticket in his hand Harry looked out the window towards the dark subway tiles, hoping that everything will be okay.

* * *

 **From here on out the story diverges from my original one. The other two bots are staying so no bye bye Snapchat or Bigshot. I'm sorry if previous readers liked the old story but my muse died on me and this direction might be easier on my thought process.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Rewritten Nov 21, 2015_

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 4: On my own, Sorta

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

 **Snapchat**

* * *

London was big and noisy, how anyone could live with all the traffic was beyond Harry's ability to understand. He kept his head down and hood up, just in case someone recognized him, as he walked the busy streets of London. The shops and centers caught his attention their products displayed proudly in the windows. But he wasn't here for that, he had to find somewhere to hide a "secret base" to lay low in.

The further he got away from the hustle and bustle of the city the more he began to take note of the warehouses and lack of too many people. There were some food joints littering the area and some rather crumby looking apartment buildings but Harry continued forward. Getting frustrated at his lack of finds Harry wondered if he should call it quit and go back to the Dursley's. Leaning against the brick façade of some building Harry was suitably surprised when he fell right through, hearing the sound of fabric moving he braced himself as he landed on a concrete floor. Blinking back the surprise Harry turned to see a hole covered up by a sheet the brick work matching perfectly to the print on the fabric.

Picking himself up off the ground Harry let himself gaze at his surroundings. The interior was bare bones, beams and structural posts for all to see. There was some tarp tents scattered about and wondered if there was anyone that was living here. Taking a peak Harry breathed a sigh of relief and found the tents empty and had no qualms with pulling the tarps down to make use of them elsewhere. Walking the entire perimeter of the building and with no sign of life Harry set down his bag and unzipped it letting the ambulance ease its way out. Watching the shifting gears and moving parts as they seamlessly formed into Medkit Harry thought he'd probably never tire seeing her transform.

The little med bot took in her surroundings looking at the exposed beams and posts with a thoughtful…eye? _What would you call a robot eye anyway?_ Harry thought as he watched her nod and clap excitedly.

"This is perfect Maker, oh I cannot wait for new brothers and sisters to be made."

Medkit skipped, if robots could, away taking in their new home, base, whatever it was leaving Harry to smile and wonder,

 _Can I even make another like her?_

Picking up the bag with the broken things Harry wandered over to a half destroyed room where he had placed all the tarps he found. Sitting down on the tarp covered ground he opened the bag and withdrew the smallest item from it, it was a camera; brand name of course nothing less for Duddydims. Harry was sure it was nice at some point before it became scuffed and banged up, the shutters didn't close and the latch for where the batteries went was long gone. He actually winced as he catalogued all the damage that the little camera had, it was too much for his amateur repairing capabilities but he really didn't want to disappoint Medkit. She was so happy at the thought of more siblings, more beings like her.

Harry sighed hanging his head, what good was he if he couldn't even make another like her just like how he wasn't good enough to save Cedric. He felt tears threatening to spill and pulled his knees as close to his chest as possible to hide his face, not wanting Medkit to see her Maker cry.

Of course he didn't know that Medkit could sense the change in his hormone levels thanks to her capabilities as a medical bot and knew that something was wrong with her Maker and wanted to find out what was going on. She found him with his head between his legs as shoulders shook a broken camera held in one hand. The tarp crinkled loudly as she stepped on it but the noise didn't seem to bother her Maker so she continued until she stood right next to him, wondering how to gain his attention. Leaning from ped to ped Medkit made up her processor and set a tiny hand on her Maker's shoulder and shook.

"Maker, Maker, is everything alright Maker?"

Harry sniffed lifting his head to stare at the worried eyes of his child, that's right she was his child he made her, what if someone took her from him too? More tears came to his eyes at the thought of losing Medkit making his sight even more blurry. Before Medkit could ask again Harry held up the camera and with a watery smile said,

"I can't fix it Medkit I don't know how."

Medkit stared at the beat up electronic something flashing in her eyes, she laid a hand on his and smiled the best her metal features allowed her.

"You don't have to know how Maker, you just have to believe. Can Maker believe enough for Medkit to try?"

Harry stared at their touching hands and back at her beseeching eyes amazed at how much she believed in him to do something he had no idea if he could do again. With a stuttering exhale Harry nodded and his watery smile turned more genuine as he looked to the camera willing to give it a shot.

"I'll try Medkit, for you I'll try."

He stared at the camera, eyes intense, as he willed for something to happen. The longer he stared the more disheartened he became, maybe he couldn't do it maybe Medkit was a onetime thing. Harry stared and stared and the more he stared the heavier his heart felt. Placing the camera close to his heavy heart Harry wished and prayed for something, anything to happen. **Thump Thump**. The sound was loud in his ears and a pressure built in his chest warm and intense. Blinking in surprise Harry watched a golden light flare where the camera met his chest and disappear faster than it appeared.

There was a pause, neither bot nor boy said anything at the mysterious flash of light until both spotted the camera shake in his hands. With awe and burgeoning hope Harry watched as pieces separated and reformed, dings and scratches vanishing until a bot barely half the size of Medkit sat in his palm.

Sleek black exterior with hints of silver throughout, a visor of all things covered the bots face which moved itself to the top of its head revealing a single yellow eye. Said eye blinked its eyelids almost like the shutter of an old camera.

Medkit and Harry watched as the eye actually zoomed in and out at them before a male voice spoke,

"Hello who are you, where is this, oh who is that, do you have a name do I have I name?"

Harry blinked at the face paced questions which belayed the relaxed tone of voice used, when neither of them answered the little bots questions its visor fell back and the sound of pictures being taken brought them back.

Medkit was actually dancing in a circle, if leaning back and forth on her peds could be construed as dancing. Harry just sat there and began to smile, sadness all but gone as he stared at his new family member.

"I think I'll call you Snapchat."

That big singular eye stared up at him with as much emotion as a robot could give before it hugged his chest words loud and exclaiming over his new name. Medkit finally calmed down enough to smile at them and move closer to get a better look at her new sibling.

"See Maker, I knew you could do it." She looked straight into Harry's eyes and he in turn looked back down at the still exclaiming bot and smiled even wider,

"Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

 **I hope everyone is alright with how the story is going and where I'm taking it, I'll try my best to get to my original word count which was 22,395. I'm barely at 5000 so I have some ways to go. Wish me luck and Happy Holidays.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Rewritten Dec 12, 2015_

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 5: Go Big or Go Home

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

 **Snapchat**

 **(automobile)**

* * *

That night Harry slept without any nightmares, his creations; children, kept the bad thoughts away as they snuggled against him. When morning came Harry woke with a smile and then a grimace when he felt something hard jumping on his chest.

"Maker is awake Maker is awake, let us explore Maker so much to see and do Maker. Let's let's let's."

He groaned in both pain and denial, not really wanting to move from his comfortable position. The tiny bot was prepared to jump again on his Makers chest when he was grabbed by Medkit and suitably scolded,

"Don't jump on Makers chest Snapchat, his bones while strong can't with stand repeated jumping from metal peds. Do be careful and find another way to wake Maker next time alright?"

Harry was rolling over when Snapchat replied so he didn't hear him, the crinkling of the tarps drowning him out. Stretching out his back Harry yawned and looked around, not much changed since last night obviously but Harry wondered if there was anything else he missed the day before. Going towards what he assumed was the front of the building he spotted a metal garage door. It was rusted and several locks kept it in place. Humming in thought Harry wandered back to his bots to see Snapchat going around his visor over his eye and loud clicks letting him now that pictures were being taken. Medkit was actually following the bot around not saying anything towards the little guy.

With nothing better to do in an empty building Harry headed for the opening he fell in to explore more of downtown London. Pulling aside the fabric he stuck his head out to see of anyone was around before heading out leaving Medkit and Snapchat behind.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Harry turned left and walked, going further away from the hustle and bustle of downtown and towards the more tired and worn places.

Despite the decrepit look of the area Harry felt more at ease then he ever remembered feeling. Smiling Harry kept going eager to see more ignoring a parked Bentley as he went. When Harry was far away enough from the car the engine came to life and followed after him.

Harry leaned against a lamp pole taking a break from walking and taking in the sights, he stayed straight in case he got lost and didn't remember the way back. Feeling that that was enough rest Harry prepared to go back the other way when hands grabbed him from behind. Panic seized his heart and started struggling, trying to break free of his captors until he felt a hard object jabbed into his back. Harry stilled.

"That's right precious, be a good boy now and get in the car." A man's voice tickled the back of his ear making him wince uncomfortably though he followed the man's orders and got into the Bentley that was right behind him. Harry didn't want to believe he was so far deep in his mind he didn't hear a car following him for who knows how long but he was. Shoved roughly into the car Harry huddled into the rather expensive interior belatedly thinking how uncle Vernon would love to have it before quickly thinking about his two children. They were only days old, they needed him and he still went outside leaving them alone. What if he never got back, what if Medkit and Snapchat are found and experimented on, killed for the sake of human findings?!

Harry sat in the back seat his mind bringing up more and more scenarios that ended up usually with all of them dead him in a gutter and them in a lab. He didn't even pay any attention to the driver as he drove further away from his hide out. Harry curled up closing his eyes as he whispered under his breath,

"Please please, I don't want to die. I don't want my children to die please someone save me."

As Harry pleaded a warmth in his chest expanded filling him and hurting him at the same time. It was as if it was trying to break out of his body, Harry curled up tighter hands clenching just above his heart where the heat burned hottest. He whimpered when it intensified drawing the drivers' attention to him,

"Keep quiet back there don't want to teach you so soon precious. We haven't even made it home yet, I'm sure the guys will be mighty pleased when they see you."

Harry tried not to listen to his words but thought of even more men, bad men, doing anything with him sent his mind into a panic. His chest tightened and his breath fell short as he wished for this to be all a dream that someone saved him from this nightmare. Like a dam the heat in his chest broke flooding into the upholstery beneath him causing a slight glow that definitely caught his kidnappers' attention.

"What's this funny business back there boy, do I have to pull over and teach you a lesson is that it? Maybe I should I'm sure the boys won't mind if I sam **erk**!"

The car gave a sudden jerk making the man hit his face on the steering wheel. Harry blinked in shock until the door nearest him opened up, wary and a bit surprised he slid out of the vehicle just in time to see the driver forcefully ejected from his seat. Stifling a giggle at the way the man landed Harry heard a familiar sound only magnified. Before both his and the gaping drivers eyes the Bentley twisted and turned getting taller and taller until it stood on two legs connected to a short torso where arms were crossed in front of it. Craning his neck Harry looked up towards the robots face, he couldn't make out the color of the eyes as they were covered by a black visor but the rest of the face looked to be scowling. Then again it's hard to tell when the face is made up of metal. Gaping long and hard at his newest form of life Harry jumped when a distinctly males voice talked,

"I believe that train of thought should be forgotten now yes? Or shall I help you along in the matter?"

The sound of an engine revving drew Harry's eyes to the huge canon that wasn't there before and how it was aimed at the man. Harry couldn't help the grin on his face when he noticed the large wet spot staining the mans' pants ' _Bugger deserved it_ '.

"Maker are you unharmed?" The visor retracted revealing bright blue eyes, Harry stared nodding unable to find his voice. The robots face softened for lack of a better word before hardening again when he turned back to the shaking pile of human on the ground. "He threatened to harm you Maker, what should I do with him?" The man whimpered when the canon moved closer to the humming of machine loud and hot. Harry stared at the man, despite being kidnapped and threatened with bodily harm he did not wish to see any violence done; he's seen enough violence to last him a lifetime.

"Let the bobbies deal with him, they won't believe anything he says anyways. Let's just get out of here okay?"

The mech? bot? Looked down back at him before nodding, the canon was put away and steps taken back,

"I have alerted the proper authorities they will arrive within the hour I suggest we leave Maker. I have taken the liberty of removing this vehicle from its current ownership and is listed under yours in case they do believe your captors story."

Harry blinked, he didn't think about that, oh well as long as they don't find out about him and his family Harry didn't really care. He watched as the giant folded itself back into the nice looking Bentley and got inside when the door opened itself, settling in Harry tried not to jump when the seat belt moved to buckle him in .

"Does Maker have a safe place of living I will be driving to?" The voiced filled the cabin coming from everywhere and nowhere, Harry nodded before stopping not sure if the bot could see him,

"Yea just back the other way its a red brick building with a metal garage door in the front I can point it out when we get close."

"Of course Maker." The car made a smooth turn around before driving off leaving a scared bewildered man lying on the sidewalk.

As the car drove Harry stared out the window and couldn't stop the smile even if he wanted to, Medkit was going to kill him.

* * *

 **I feel like I'm doing a bit better with how the story's going, still a ways to go anyhow. Well I hope everyone is liking it so far and that I'll try to post again next month but for now I hope everyone has a happy Holidays where ever you are and see you in the new year!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Written Jan 23, 2016_

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 6: Around the World

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

 **Snapchat**

 **Knightroad**

* * *

Harry stood outside the building he was using as a base, hoping above all that Medkit didn't worry too much over his disappearance and that the appearance of a new bot would distract her. Turning to the Bentley turned bot he motioned for it, or was it him, to wait outside. Entering through the camouflaged hole Harry was not prepared for the incredibly loud siren and screeching of tires to blare into his ears. He was too busy holding his burning ears to appreciate the quick transformation of his oldest bot and the incredibly scary scalpel in her hand.

"Why did you leave Maker? You had us incredibly worried, I feared my circuits fried a little over how worried I was."

Harry eyed Medkit, guilt eating at him wondering about what ifs. Shaking his head to rid himself of those bad thoughts he gave a weak smile that he was sure did nothing to placate her.

"I'm so sorry Medkit, I wasn't thinking at all but I did come back with something, if you want to see it that is." He let loose the air he was holding when Medkit put away the pointy scalpel and stared at him expectantly. Rubbing the back of his neck he gave an even weaker laugh as he moved towards the garage door he noticed earlier, "I just need your help getting this open and you can see the surprise."

Eyes narrowed, how for a robot he didn't know but they were indeed narrowed as Medkit eyed him. Snapchat the little guy was already pulling at the rusted chains that made it open. Harry smiled wider when Medkit threw up her arms and went to help cut the locks holding the door in place. The laser he saw before came back out and made quick work of the semi rusted locks. Snapchat almost went head over peds when the locks came free and the chain he was pulling on moved with him. Harry let out a laugh then as he too gripped the chains and heaved, old gears moving and the door creaking its way up.

Maybe it was magic, heh, or maybe he had very good hearing because when the door was opened high enough the Bentley was waiting there. Medkit had to get out of the way when he started rolling forward, careful not to hit any of the larger rubbish laying around. Once completely inside Harry slowly let the chain work its way back up and the rusty door go down. He looked over the new life he made taking in the line work and shiny details, and at the bumper on the top of the boot was a crown shaped emblem.

Moving out of the way with Medkit and Snapchat in tow the Bentley transformed slowly to ensure it didn't hit anything or knock anyone over. Once fully transformed he knelt onto his knees to get a better view of the smaller bot's and his Maker. Bright blue optics looked back into his own and tilted his head reaching out to the little bot via communication link.

 _"Designation?"_ He watched when the tiny bot jumped, optic lids widening and a hesitant brush against his comm link.

 _"I am Medkit, er Maker's first born. Your designation?"_ He let his lids blink to confirm that he heard her before he spoke out loud, "Greetings Medkit, firstborn of our Maker. I currently have not been given a designation, if Maker shall bestow one upon me I would be most appreciative." He turned to his Maker, green optics looked back at him with what seems to be considered awe or shock before his head shook and Maker smiled up at him.

"Is Knightroad alright with you?"

Sifting through the internet that seemed prevalent around him he found the definition for the words his Maker told him and found them most suitable and nodded his consent.

"It pleases me greatly Maker."

Harry stared at his third creation as it carefully let Snapchat onto his hand, the bot was large and impressive and with the visor on reminded him of a knight's helmet. Not even bothering to contain the smile on his face Harry watched his children interact with one another, warmth bubbling up in his chest. Though the warmth went away pretty quickly when he saw Medkit turn on him.

"Is this what caused Maker to leave without telling us? We would have enjoyed being there for Knightroad during his conception."

Harry inwardly cursed as he rubbed the back of his neck, how could he tell her he was actually kidnapped and on his way to said nappers base without making her explode.

"I was the vehicle in which Maker was held hostage in before I was given life. I forcibly evicted the felon and suitably threatened him and alerted the authority of his location. There is a small chance of the man to have made an escape to his base of operations before the authority made it and have moderately recovered from his shock and fear. As such I suggest we move ourselves to a much safer location to avoid your previous kidnapper Maker." Knightroad said, rather bluntly too as Harry winced and cringed the more Knightroad spoke. He hoped Medkit wouldn't react to badly previous instances with Hermione came to mind that made him shudder. So when Harry eyed his little med-bot he was surprised when no scalpels made an appearance, though her blue optics seemed to waver as she stared at him, _could robots cry?_ Harry wondered before a heavy weight threw itself at his knees and realized it was Medkit who was gripping his legs and felt his heart clench.

Eyes softened as he laid a hand on her head unable to kneel for obvious reasons, the room suspiciously quiet until Medkit spoke,

"Please Maker, we do not want you to be hurt. We want Maker to be well and happy, aren't you happy with us?"

If he wasn't positive his heart was clenching it surely was now. The utter heartbreak in Medkit's voice made his eyes water and itch. He never realized how much he really meant to them as they had to him; that they cared for his happiness in ways he truly wasn't used too. Thoughts of his friends Hermione and Ron drifted through, images of the Headmaster smiling and twinkling at him. Would they miss him as much as these bots, whom have known him barely two days? He'd like to think so, he'd hope so and as he looked into Medkit's eyes he knew what he had to do. Bending his legs and forcing Medkit to let go he quickly pulled her into a hug, her metal body warm and hard against his.

"You guys make me the happiest person in the world, and I would never willingly leave any of you. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I worried you it's just everything is so new for me much like it is for you. So maybe we can learn together and make this family work." He smiled lopsidedly at her, her optics wider than usual before he was hit with a blinding smile that warmed his insides.

The touching moment ended however when Snapchat spoke from his position in Knightroads hand,

"Do we have to leave now? I was really starting to like it here and there were so many places to take pictures. I also haven't had a chance to see outside at all like Medkit has, which is unfair and I want to look outside before we move. Why are you looking at me like that?" He ended with a cautious look as Medkit glared murderously at the tiny cameral bot.

Medkit looked on upset that Snapchat dared ruin a spark touching moment with their Maker and was thinking of ways to hurt the little bot until laughter filled the air.

Harry couldn't help but laugh and didn't care that it was earning him some odd looks. It was just, he was so happy that all he could do was laugh. Calming down he looked into the bright blue optics of everyone noting how they waited for him to say anything. This was his family now and by Merlin he swore he was going to protect them to the best of his abilities. Nodding to himself Harry stood and walked over to the backpack on the tarps, optics following his every step.

Settling the thing on his back he turned around and said,

"Let's go."

The three bots turned to one another then back at him, it was Medkit who asked, "Where Maker?" and with a confident smile Harry replied,

"I have no idea."

Knightroad looked at his Maker as his tiny sister berated him, part of him glad that Maker agreed to move to a safer location and exasperated that he had no clue where to relocate. Taking it upon himself to look for a safer location for the four of them he brought up maps of the surrounding areas for a suitable hide out. Keeping an audio sensor on the conversation between Medkit and his Maker, Knightroad rejected their surrounding locations as they were far too close to their current threat. Searching farther out his sensor picked up the words UK and _danger_ from Makers mouth.

Turning fully towards his Maker he interrupted,

"Excuse me Maker, I overheard you telling Medkit that the United Kingdoms is currently a danger to you?" If what Maker said was true then it would be best to remove themselves from the country entirely.

Maker looked up at him, green optics cautious and wide,

"Yeah, there's a group that's reformed in my world that's lead by a man that's been after me since I was a baby."

' _Unacceptable_ ' Knightroad narrowed his optic lids at the mention of this threat, removing themselves from the country was indeed the safest road to take.

"Then might I suggest Maker we take our leave of the United Kingdoms and make our way to a less hostile country?"

He was already finding a suitable transport for them to travel by so he did not see his Maker's face which was gaping up at him. With the destination in mind and the plans set in his processor Knightroad focused on his Maker and waited for a response.

"But I can't leave the UK, what about my friends? The Wizarding world? I can't leave them."

Knightroad didn't know anything about his current relations nor anything about this Wizarding world, only connecting the fact that the dangerous group after his Maker come from 'that world'. Turning towards the first bot made from his Maker, Knightroad urged her to have Maker see sense.

Medkit pulled on the loose jeans gaining Harry's attention,

"We want Maker to be safe, if your friends cared for Maker as much as we do they would let you go. Maker is powerful but is still physically that of a child and these grown Wizards are wrong to force a child to fight for them."

Medkit's words seemed to echo in Harry's mind, the faces of his friends, of Sirius came to surface. Maybe she was right, that it was unfair of the Wizarding world to heap so much on his shoulders that his friends would want him safe just as much as he wanted them safe. Looking into the small metal face, eyes big and blue and waiting he decided. Giving a small huff Harry looked back into Knightroads own blue eyes and nodded,

"Alright then, where too Knightroad?"

The bot looked pleased despite not having the faceplates to form a smile and stood up, Snapchat clinging to his hand.

"I have found a suitable place that speaks English and has many areas in which we can hide ourselves. Tomorrow morning we shall be heading to America."

Harry looked at Knightroad, Medkit looked at Knightroad too, and everyone stood there staring at one another as if they couldn't believe the destination the Bentley decided on. The silence was almost deafening until a little voice piped out,

"Awesome!"

* * *

 **Knightroad's personality wrote itself for me and I honestly enjoy it. I hope everyone had a happy New Years and that you'll keep enjoying the story as it progresses.**

 **-Someone pointed out the other areas that surround England and I totally forgot to use UK instead to include them, some may not care but there is a difference.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Written February 21 2016_

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 7: High ho, high ho

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

 **Snapchat**

 **Knightroad**

 **No magic American ministry, no Lord homes or properties. Just my own try at something, thank you.**

* * *

Since they were leaving tomorrow and going across the pond Harry thought it a good idea if he had the currency of the area, but the only place he knew where to do that was Gringott's. Which was in Diagon Alley, one of the places he was trying to avoid. Looking at the coins in his hands then towards the largest of his little family Harry wondered. He knew he couldn't go on his own not after what happened last time, but Medkit was too small and conspicuous to take with him. Same thing with the others except that Knightroad was both too big and a car. Eyeing Knightroad again Harry walked over hoping that maybe the bot would have some ideas that he hadn't thought of yet.

"Knightroad?" Craning his head back to look the bot eyes, er… optics and gain his attention.

Knightroad gave his full attention to their Maker wondering if he needed his assistance with something. He took notice of Makers gazing upon him and was hoping he would approach.

"Yes Maker, is there anything that I can help you with?" He moved closer to lessen the strain on Maker's neck, and waited for him to reply to his offer.

"That's the thing, I don't know if you can or not. I need to head to Gringotts which is the Wizard's Bank to exchange some of my money for American money. But I don't know how you guys would be able to join me. It's a bit suspicious to have a toy ambulance follow me around and you're a bit too big to go through the Leaky Cauldron." Here Maker trailed off leaving himself confused as to how the anatomy of his body was to fit through a faulty middle age cooking appliance. Maker seemed to notice his confused expression and continued speaking,

"Oh the Leaky Cauldron is a pub for the Witches and Wizards and the only entry I know to get into Diagon Alley."

Knightroad nodded, an unusual name for a drinking establishment, looking towards his fellow bots neither one would be suitable protection for their Maker should he go on this venture though his sister bots' scalpels were indeed deadly enough. Going through his programming hoping to find something to allow entry into Diagon Alley he found something most suitable and turned to tell Maker.

"I do believe I have found a solution to your problem Maker if you would stand with the others I would like to show you."

Nodding and moving to stand with the others Harry waited for whatever it was that Knightroad wanted to show him. At first Harry thought the bot was going to transform but instead something fizzed into existence in front of him. If he didn't know better Harry would have thought the projection was just a businessman, a rather posh one at that. Suitably awed Harry was not expecting it to move its mouth and talk.

"I believe this shall be suitable enough for myself to join you on your trip Maker."

Merlin he sounded like proper gentleman too, was that what Knightroad would sound like without all that static behind his usual voice? Harry could only nod since his ability to speak at the moment was gone. He watched as the body examined itself pulling cuffs and straightening seams, it was all impeccable really. The features were mild, nothing outstanding or memorable it even had a receding hairline. Yet his eyes were a piercing blue much like his original self, filled with confidence and power it was rather mesmerizing.

"Shall we head out now Maker, the faster we retrieve the necessary funds the sooner we can make our way to the States."

Jolted out of his embarrassing daze, Harry looked up at Knightroad then down at his littlest bots who were also looking up at him. He didn't want to leave them behind who knows what could happen to them while they were away. It seemed Knightroad picked up on that since he spoke again,

"Medkit and Snapchat shall reside in the cabin of my vehicle form while you and I attend to business. I shall be parked across from the establishment where they can keep watch for any suspicious activity."

Letting a relieved sigh Harry nodded eagerly, the sooner they left the better. Watching the transformation never got old as Knightroad folded and bent into his alternate form, the projection from before blinking to life behind his wheel. The back seat driver side door popped open for the other two bots to get inside. Harry held back a laugh when Medkit had to push Snapchat up onto the car seat, since he was so small, Medkit being the being the bigger of the two pushed herself up from the frame of the door and onto the seat. Before Harry could take his own seat, he first had to open the garage door so Knightroad could leave. So with that in mind Harry pulled on the chains listening to the sounds of rusted metal moving and the door slowly moving its way upward. The car bot rolled his way to the opening waiting for enough space to drive through safely, when the door was about half way up he drove on through watchful for any traffic and quickly pulled up front waiting for Harry to come.

Harry, once he saw the Bentley make it through, gently lowered the door back down and made his way out the opening and towards the open car door waiting for him. Sliding into the leather seat Harry nearly jumped when the projection came to life in the driver's seat frowning, not pouting, when the face smirked at his reaction. Watching as he looked for any oncoming traffic the form proceeded to drive off towards downtown London.

It was very weird watching someone drive a being that was essentially driving itself and that someone was that being and really made Harry's head spin. To keep from thinking about that, Harry focused on the area around him to see if he could find the Leaky Cauldron. In the back seat the other bots were also doing the same, looking around that is. Snapchat was complaining about the tinted windows messing up his shots while Medkit eagerly looked at the people and shops going by, it was almost like a normal family outing. If that family was a bunch of robots that is. Pointing out streets that looked familiar, the group slowly made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron as they were turned around more than once. Finding a parking space that gave the bots a clear view of the pub was difficult but after a few passes a previous vehicle finally left and Knightroad smoothly parked and 'turned off' the car.

Knightroad turned to look at Maker then back towards his siblings,

"We will make the trip as quick as possible, if anything goes wrong you will know via communication link. I do believe I do not have to tell you that leaving the cabin is ill advised. Maker if you will." He gestured towards the outside getting a silent nod in return. Maker turned to the smaller bots patting them on the head and shoulder, Snapchat and Medkit respectively.

"Listen to Knightroad alright, we'll be back before you know it. Stay safe."

His cabin was far more secure than the warehouse that they previously resided in but Knightroad was not offended by the lack of trust in his abilities, he was newly born after all it would take some time before Maker fully trusted in his ability to protect. Letting his holoform open and close the door Knightroad kept a close watch on both his Maker and his current surroundings, one could never be too careful.

With a ball cap and lowered eyes none of the patrons bothered Harry as the both of them headed to the back of the alley, Knightroad seemed to get more tense when he lead them to the alleyway and was quick to tap the correct sequence on the brick wall. Watching the portal open wasn't as magical the first time but it still looked pretty cool. Without thinking about it Harry grabbed Knightroad's coat sleeve and pulled him forward, going straight towards Gringotts. He immediately let go surprised he could physically touch what he thought was a projection. Knightroad apparently saw his surprise and explained thankfully.

"My holoform is a form of energy that if thick enough can create a solid shell that allows me to hold or pick up objects. That is of course if I have enough energy to keep the form solid, the less energy I have the less solid my holoform becomes until it goes away entirely and by then I would most likely be in recharge, to gain back the energy that I lost."

Harry stared wide eyed, that was amazing.

"Wow, you sure are amazing Knightroad. Can Snapchat and Medkit do the same thing?" After asking the question Harry for sure thought he saw pink coloring the holoform's cheeks.

"My fellow bots are unable to produce a holoform, the bodies are too small to require one and their energy levels are too low to be able to hold one long enough even if they could."

Harry nodded, that made sense actually, one was a camera the other a toy they had no need for holoforms though it would be pretty cool to see what their forms would look like.

After that they walked in silence getting closer to the marble building that was Gringotts, ignoring passing witches and wizards as they went about their day. They climbed the steps, Harry nodding at the goblin guards that stood by the doors as he made his way inside. It wasn't too busy so there were a few tellers open he could go too. Spotting a familiar goblin Harry made his way to his desk and coughed to gain his attention.

"Hello Griphook, I would like to make a withdrawal of about 50 galleons and I want to have that transferred into American currency if that's possible."

The goblin looked surprised that a wizard remembered his name before baring his teeth and holding out his hand,

"Key please."

Harry frowned,

"I don't have my key, could I actually get a new one made?"

Now it was the Griphook's turn to frown as he reached for something underneath the desk,

"You will have to place 3 drops of blood to prove you have an account with us before Gringotts can make you a new key."

Handing over the golden bowl and wicked looking dagger, Harry had to set a hand on his arm to keep Knightroad from saying anything. Taking the tip of the dagger to his finger, he didn't really have to press all that hard before the metal pierced his skin. Holding the bleeding digit over the bowl, he counted the three drops before placing the digit in his mouth. The bowl glowed red before a single parchment appeared in it. Griphook took the sheet and read it quickly looking up to stare at Harry, actually he was looking at where his scar was currently hidden underneath the ball cap he wore.

"Right away Mr. Potter, a new key will be made immediately while your funds are collected. There is a fee for the transferring of galleons to paper money, that isn't a problem is it?"

Harry was about to tell him that he didn't when Knightroad interrupted,

"How much is this fee exactly, nothing too outrageous I presume?" Harry turned to look up at him preparing to scold him when Griphook made an odd scratchy sound,

"Of course not, the fee is a mere galleon a paltry amount compared to what Mr. Potter is withdrawing."

Knightroad nodded, satisfied his question was answered. The two didn't have to wait long as a briefcase was brought out along with a small silver key.

"Mr. Potter is you would place a drop of blood on the handle of the key, we here at Gringotts can assure that no one but those of Potter blood can access your Vault. The other key is now useless to whoever may have it."

Once more poking himself with the sharp tip the key glowed red and the process over with. The key was given to Harry who stuffed it into the pocket of his jeans before staring at the thick briefcase that sat on the desk.

"Now this Mr. Potter is the funds you requested, we took the liberty of making even amounts of each paper money the America's use. 1's, 5s', 10's, 20's, 50's and 100 dollar bills are what you will find inside, if you have need to withdraw more funds do not hesitate to send an owl with your key and they amount you wish for. If that is all Gringotts wishes you a good day and your gold ever flowing."

Harry was too stunned to say anything back his mind computing the fact that 50 galleons gave him a lot more cash than he bargained for, so Knightroad took the briefcase and did a half bow to the goblin reiterating what he said and shuffling the shocked boy out of the bank.

Once outside Harry blushed red with embarrassment as they walked towards the exit blushing even harder when Knightroad patted him on the head and mentioned his gaping expression reminding him of a fish.

"How do you know what a fish looks like?"

Knightroad looked at him with the most serious face ever before telling him, "The Internet."

Harry rolled his eyes and left through the door Knightroad held open, it didn't matter how silly he looked he guessed they got what they came for and was a step closer to America. He still had some feelings of guilt about abandoning everyone but this was the first time he did something for himself and he was going to hold on to it for all he's worth. With his new family beside him, he won't go at it alone and that filled him with a warmth that chased away the guilt.

 _'America, here we come.'_

* * *

 **I'm nearly half way to my original page/word count and I'm pretty happy with the direction I'm taking. It's not as exciting as other stories since I'm not comfortable in my writing to put stuff like that in them without making it seem rushed and super super cliché. Anyway I hope I can stick with the once a month updating don't want to disappoint any readers out there.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Written April 17, 2016_

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 8: I believe I can Fly

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

 **Snapchat**

 **Knightroad**

 **Vroom vroom, I got a surprise for you.**

* * *

Knightroad's plan was for them to purchase a container on one of the outgoing cargo ships that was charted for America. Harry didn't much like that plan and thought about an easier way to go about leaving the UK. By air was his first idea, but he didn't think the bots would appreciate being so high up and in such cramped quarters. Medkit's idea was to find a plane and make it like them; a better plan but he had to find a plane that was big enough and for sale for that to work. He debated on whether or not to ask the Goblins for help but thankfully Knightroad stepped in.

"I shall check the online databases for a suitable aircraft for you Maker. We will need to procure the proper documents to prove you can operate and own an aircraft in case we are hailed down once we reach American borders."

He had a point there, Harry thought as he wondered how they were to go about this. Again asking the Goblins seemed like a good idea, with the right about of galleons he was sure they wouldn't mind making said documents they needed. Alright then, slamming a fist into his hand, they had to go back to Gringotts get the proper documents and probably a green card, he heard Uncle Vernon grumble about illegal citizens getting booted back to whatever country they were from because they didn't have a green car. Harry did not want to get booted back here if he could help it.

With that plan set the group turned back to the Leaky Cauldron with Snapchat complaining most of the way. Entering again with less awe at the Alley Knightoad and him made a beeline towards the bank anxious to get this over with. Nodding at the Goblin guards the two of them entered the marble building looking for an open teller, they were in luck as Griphook was manning one of the many booths. Making their way towards the Goblin waiting for him to finish and acknowledge them.

"Greetings Mr. Potter, what has you back so soon to the halls of Gringotts?"

Knightroad stepped forward,

"Mr. Potter is in need of some sensitive documents, whom must we speak with to procure such a thing?"

Griphook eyed Knightroad before baring his teeth,

"We can move this to a more private setting to discuss these sensitive documents you need Mr. Potter. For a price of course." Beady eyes turned back to Harry who looked more than ready to pay the fee. Knightroad unwilling to let his Maker be swindled spoke up,

"I hope it is a reasonable price to attain this private setting."

Harry couldn't tell if the goblin was frowning or smiling, only that Griphook bared even more teeth at them,

"Why of course, if you both follow me we can continue this discussion elsewhere."

They were taken down a hall passing by doors that had no name or embellishments on them before stopping before an open door.

"If you please." Griphook motioned them in, Knightroad entered first to check for dangers relieved to find a simple office space just as the others entered behind. Griphook motioned again for the two to sit as he went to a strange lump on the wall, neither of them understood what he was doing only that when he was done he left the two with a short nod and closed the door behind him.

They didn't have to wait long before another goblin entered the office, Knightroad more alert at the new entree watched as he silently made his way around the desk and seating himself. Harry resisted the urge to fidget in front of the goblin as he sat there staring at them with his beady black eyes. Suddenly the goblin barked out causing Harry to flinch,

"Well, you wished for this meeting. Speak now and tell me what it is you want before you waste my time."

Knightroad quickly took the reigns so to speak as he laid out what they wished and how much it would cost them to acquire it. At the end of it all the goblin had his fingers steepled and his face rigid and set in a scowl. The two of them sat their waiting for what seemed hours until the goblin finally laid his hands on the desk.

"So the great Harry Potter is running away from home. Why should we help facilitate such actions when it can come back negatively on the Goblin nation? In fact I should alert the Ministry right now about your actions."

As the goblin spoke Knightroad's hands began to tighten until he was sure that if was human his fingers would have pierced his skin. And when the goblin finished he could not contain his anger, shooting out of the chair he materialized a gun into his hand and aimed it at the goblins face,

"Then I will see you dead before you can so much as move. My Maker is more important to me than your people of this hidden society. If destroying that will ensure his safety then so be it." Knightroad was out right growling at the unmoved goblin as he looked between the enraged face of the male then to the worried and fearful one of the Potter child behind him.

"Sit down muggle, no one here will be alerting the Ministry of Mr. Potter's departure." He sneered, eyeing the man as stood there unmoving before smoothly seating himself the gun gone as if it was never there. Knightroad straightened his cuffs and collar to give himself time to suitable calm down before speaking.

"I apologize for my outburst, the safety of Mr. Potter is my top priority and I will do all that I can to ensure it." Piercing blue eyes looked back at equally piercing black eyes leaving Harry to just look between the two worried and a bit impatient. Finally after what felt like forever the eye contact broke with a nod on both ends and the Goblin reaching into an unseen drawer.

"Creating the documents you need will be quick but the process is not cheap, considering the age of Mr. Potter here." Placing several blank sheets of paper down, they were pushed forward along with a dagger. "3 drops on each sheet will secure it to your signature, we shall do the rest."

Knightroad tried not to grimace at the sight of the dagger, he loathed the thought of his Maker injuring himself but needs were a must and Knightroad watched as well as heard the plip plip of blood hitting parchment. He refrained from speaking more as he had noticed the change in Maker's body language and did not want to agitate him any further.

"So with these papers I won't be detained for anything related to my age or my lack of adult supervision?"

The goblin cast a look at Harry before looking back towards the glowing sheets of parchment,

"It will deter some but it also is up to you. If you are blatantly running around alone and causing a problem, these papers won't do you much good. Will we be charging this to your account Mr. Potter?"

Harry jerked from his thoughts at the question, "Er yes thank you uh.."

"Riptooth Mr. Potter. Is there any other business with Gringotts this afternoon?"

He was about to say no when he thought about when, not if, his funds will run out what would he do then?

"Actually is there a easier way to withdraw from my account, where I'm going I won't have an owl on hand to ask the bank with."

Riptooth narrowed his eyes a smile, or was that a sneer, crossing his face.

"In fact we do Mr. Potter, our more esteemed clients use this when they are traveling. For a suitable fee we would be glad to give you one."

Harry smiled glad his new worry was relieved, "Yes please, thank you Riptooth."

From another drawer Riptooth pulled out a elegant black velvet pouch no bigger than Harry's hand and set it in the middle of the desk.

"There are several enchantments and charms to prevent theft, loss, damage and has a built in currency exchange all you must do is think about the currency you wish to use and it will appear.

"And if we were to make a large purchase one that will find it suspicious to have so much cash on hand?" Knightroad asked, the buying of a plane, one to suit their needs would require a significant amount of money.

Riptooth seemed to sneer even harder and pulled out a little rectangular booklet that upon closer inspection resembled muggle checks.

"This will be added on to the price of the pouch, it works just as a normal muggle check does and when cashed the withdraw will appear in the invoice to inform us of said withdrawal. Now is there anything Gringotts can help you with?"

Harry felt that the goblin was losing patience with them and quickly replied in the negative, gaining more than they originally sought out to get. Standing up Knightroad following him he gave a small bow to the Goblin,

"Thank you for all that you've done, may your gold ever flow."

The goblin seemed surprised when Harry straightened before the sneer was back on his face,

"May your enemies fall and gold flourish. Good day to you Mr. Potter."

Wide eyed the two made their way out of Gringotts through Diagon and the Leaky Cauldron then finally back into the safety that was Knightroad's cabin. Immediately Harry was 'attacked' by the two mini bots with various questions about why they took so long, if he was alright and what he got them. The last one came from Snapchat who got a insufferable look from his siblings which made Harry laugh.

"We just had to get a few more things to prepare for the trip you guys, nothing is wrong I'm not hurt and we can finally get to looking for a big enough plane for us."

Knightroad who had buckled in his maker, safety first, gained a pleased look on his face as he pulled out and drove away down the road,

"Worry not Maker I have a found a suitable airplane at a reasonable price whilst talking with the goblin. The owner is willing for us to take a look before purchasing so you can see if it appeals to you. It is some ways out of London and left in a rented hangar on an old airstrip out in Kent. We can leave now if you wish Maker."

Harry who had felt his chest warm as Knightroad spoke smiled and nodded, the warmth pooling and making him giddy.

"Maker can we stop by a toy store? I want to see what new toys are before they are broken, oh maybe we can get some more friends when we're there. Oh can we Maker, can we can we cane?" Snapchat asked as he bounced on the leather seats stopping when Knightroad threw a withering glare at him. Harry hmmed rubbing his chest unconsciously before nodding, it would be an experience for all of them him especially. He was actually getting excited at the prospect of going to a toy store,

"Sure, lets go to the nearest toy story I can carry you guys in my backpack and Knightroad can go as he is, it'll be fun!"

With a nod Knightroad made a turn at the next light following the directions to nearest toy store he found. Some time later they finally pulled up in front of a colorful store front, Knightroad looking amused at the awe on the others faces. Harry eager to go unzipped his pack and motioned for Medkit to get in. She looked at him with worry even as she placed a ped inside the pack.

"Are you sure Maker? I won't hurt you will I?" Her worried blue optics piercing his.

"It'll be fine the weight will be evenly distributed so no one side will hurt."He said withh a smile watching as she stared at him a bit more before stepping all the way in, Snapchat had immediately went in next practically vibrating with excitement. Money pouch in his pocket Harry partially zipped the bag and left Knightroad's cabin. He waited for Knightroad to come around before grabbing his hand eager and and excited for whats to come.

The door opened with an automated ding welcoming them into the store, Harry felt blinded from all the colorful toys filling the store Snapchats muted 'Ooohs and ahhh' in his ears. A small squeeze made him look up into Knightroads eyes,

"You should look around Maker I will be near by should you have need of me." He gave a small smile as he let go of Harry's hand waiting for his Maker to run off like he wanted to.

"Thanks Knightroad, I'll shout if I need you." And like that he was off, his eyes taking in everything that he could as his brain tried to process all the shapes and colors that were toys. It was amazing, was this how normal kids felt for the first time entering a toy store? Everything grabbing their attention and begging to be played with? Harry finally slowed down actually looking at the toys instead of glancing at them, they were all amazing looking at toys that were new and not broken or ruined beyond belief. Nothing really caught his eye as he continued moving around stopping occasionally to let Medkit and Snapchat look as well. Slowly he made his way to the back of the store where the put together models were on display.

The planes caught his eye, a bright yellow one stood out the most with its sleek design. Finding the box it came from it was a model jet that you could actually fly with a control. That means it has electrical components and could possibly be turned. Harry narrowed his eyes in thought before wincing when he felt an unbearable heat erupt in his chest at his thoughts. Gripping his chest in confusion as the heat went away as quickly as it appeared,

"Maker are you alright? I sensed your heartbeat elevating." Medkit whispered

Harry shook his head, "Er no, I'm fine just a little surprised I guess." Glancing once more at the bright yellow jet, he'd come back to that one later, moving on down the counter he spotted another plane, it was a bit more bulky than the jet and more muted in colors but on it's box it to said jet on it. This was flyable as well and made his thoughts race. The heat took him by surprise that time nearly bowling him over at the intensity of it, a hand settled on his arm making him jerk his head up. Harry relaxed when he saw it was Knightroad looking at him with concern.

"Maker are you alright? Medkit alerted me about your elevated heartbeat."

Harry shook his head, how does one describe a searing heat in there chest that came and went? He straightened up letting go of his chest to point to the two planes that caused the intense heat in his chest.

"Let's get those two you guys."

Knightroad narrowed his eyes at the avoidance but looked at the two model planes his Maker pointed to, they were fairly expensive a little over a hundred pounds each. They weren't the average toy and with the capability to fly them made Knightroad more willing to spend the money on them.

"Of course Maker I shall go retrieve an employee, stay here."

Harry watched him walk off and quickly turned back to look at the two jets, the heat from earlier wasn't present but he wasn't forgetting that experience anytime soon. In fact if he thought about it, his chest had been heating up these past few days. Before he could think some more on it Knightroad returned with a happy employee,

"Which ones did you want again sir?"

Harry pointed at the thicker jet, waited for them place the box on the counter before pointing towards the yellow one. The man took the boxes up to cashier the pair following him and watching as he rung up two.

"That will be 340, do you want the warranty that goes with them its a bit more."

Knightroad passed on the warranty option as he was handed the funds from Harry to give to the man. The boxes were bagged and handed over, quickly passed to Harry's hands who gripped them closely to his chest.

"Thank you for shopping with us, please come again soon."

Knightroad gave a tight smile before ushering his Maker out the store and back into his parked self. The boxes were placed behind Harry's seat before he let the two minibots out of his bag, who immediately went to take a look at the purchases.

"Why did you buy little planes Maker aren't we getting a bigger plane later?" Snapchat asked his single yellow eye zooming in and out on Harry's face.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck unsure if he should say or not,

"They... just felt right, like they were the perfect ones to get."

Now Medkits eyes zeroed on him,

"Is that why your heart rate elevated Maker?"

Knightroad twitched in his seat, his eyes firmly on the road as he took them to their next destination,

"Yeah they were, something about them was different like they wanted to be bought."

The cabin was silent after that, for the hour drive no one spoke though the occasional click from Snapchat helped not make it monotonous. Harry perked up when they arrived at an old airstrip, the concrete filled with cracks and grass growing through them. Ahead a large hangar stood and the excitement Harry was feeling began to build.

 _'Oh Merlin I'm really doing this, I'm really leaving the UK behind.'_

Knightroad stopped in front of the hangar doors, opening his own to let everyone out. He grabbed the bags stepping out himself only to set them down when he was far enough before fizzing out. Transforming back into his bipedal form he proceeded to open the hangar doors.

Harry watched as the doors opened revealing a huge plane, it looked to have seen much in its time but was kept it excellent condition. The doors clanged when they fully opened Knightroad stepping back to allow everyone to take a closer look.

"What type of plane is it?" Harry asked as he made his way around the plane,

"This is a AW.650 Argosy, it was used as a cargo plane in the 1950s by the Royal Air Force. This was the only plane that could carry myself without trouble. Is it to your liking Maker?" Knightroad looked on as his Maker stopped at the nose of the old plane unable to see his facial expression and subsequently what he thought of the plane.

Harry stared at the plane, when he was walking around the body his chest had begun to heat up again. As he continued around the heat began to escalate until he stopped at the nose where it began to feel like it was going to burst from his chest.

"It's perfect."

And then a bright light blinded them all.

* * *

 **You have no idea how hard this chapter was for me. I couldn't find the right words to use or I didn't know how to word it. It's just so frustrating. Thanks to those that still like it and have waited patiently for this story to progress past the Harry Potter world, you guys are absolute gems.**

 **Yes I actually looked up airfields in the UK that was close to London, there are a lot of airfields in the UK I just narrowed it down to the county which this one had MANY. SO we all learned something, unless you live there.**

 **I never realized how NICE a Bentley is, such a beautiful car, but for my sake Knightroad is a 1990s Bentley model. Still nice though.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 9: Three is a Magic Number

Transformer list:

 **Medkit**

 **Snapchat**

 **Knightroad**

 **(Trine)**

* * *

Harry blinked slowly wondering why he was on the floor when the memory of the light came to mind. The airplane! Jerking upward Harry immediately regretted it as his head began to pound forcing his eyes closed to try and block out the pain.

"Maker please be careful, you blacked out after that flash of light and hit your head when you fell." A female voice said, opening an eye he saw it was Medkit kneeling beside him, Snapchat not too far away looking very worried.

Slowly blinking as the pounding receded Harry took in his surroundings, he was still in the hangar that hadn't changed, but the lack of plane made his heart pound. Harry began to look around hoping to see the new life he created. He didn't have to look very hard as a robot larger than Knightroad stood away from the rest of them near one of the corners of the hangar.

It was a rather bulky robot its chest and arms rather pronounced and the wings sticking out from its back was eye catching. It seemed to notice his attention because it moved away from the corner and closer to Harry. Its footsteps were heavy and loud as it neared the hiss of air releasing as it stopped several feet away. The bot didn't say anything as it stared, well he believed it was staring the eyes were to far up for him to see clearly.

"Err hello there, uh welcome to the family." What does one say to deliberately made life?

The bot moved, slowly as if afraid it would fall over if it moved too quickly, until it was kneeling before him. With the bot so close he could see the blue eyes, more a sky blue than the vibrant blue of Knightroads, blink at him.

"Greetings Maker, I must apologize for it seems my awakening had caused some strain on your body. You are feeling better are you not?"

The voice sounded old, like a man whose just passed his prime. Before he could reply another voice spoke,

"Yea you alright Maker? The geezer didn't mean nothin by it." A small tannish head poked itself out from behind the larger ones wings, the voice was also male though definitely younger sounding than the Argosy. Another equally small head popped out from the other side colored a vibrant yellow, the same yellow as one of the toy jets he got. Harry felt his eyes widen and mouth drop a little.

"Maker, Maker. You broke him you!" A metal finger jabbed at the Argosy's head,

"You?"

"Yeah you, Maker didn't give us no names yet and now you broke him and we'll be nameless forever!"

The huge head tilted in confusion, "Why is it only my fault?"

The little bot stomped its foot in anger,

"Because your the biggest that's why."

As the two bots conversed back and forth the yellow bot climbed its way down to the ground and towards the still shocked Harry. Medkit eyed her much larger sibling, they were rather narrow with a more pronounced chest and obvious wing protrusions, they brought to mind a bird that was showing off. If that bird was made of metal, a meter tall and a bright yellow.

"Is Maker alright? He was not spoken since he woke up."

No one could know how ridiculously pleased Medkit was at hearing the female voice coming from her sibling. Finally a _sister_ in this large family of males.

"Maker is probably in shock, creating 3 new children at once was quite taxing for him so to see the proof might be a bit much to handle." Medkit smiled to sooth the jets worry getting a small smile in return, when suddenly the smallest bot appeared in front of her,

"Hi my names Snapchat, I would ask your name but Maker hasn't said yet. You're very yellow do you like yellow? I like yellow because its the same color as my optic. Ooh your optics are white I've never seen white optics before they kinda look like stars. I've never seen a real star before only ones on the internet, I haven't even seen a night sky how awful is that? I mean,"

Medkit placed a hand over where his mouth would be, useless in stopping him to talk but she got her point across and the little bot quieted down. The jet blinked slowly trying to digest what just happened, she eventually found her voice box as she turned to look at the littlest bot,

"It is nice to meet you Snapchat, you are quite the talkative one. I can see where you got your name. I hope Maker comes to soon so I may greet you with my name too."

The shock of seeing all three planes together finally passed as Harry began to focus on those surrounding him. The yellow bot caught his attention first, they were fairly tall compared to Medkit with wings protruding from their back. The bot turned its head and what seemed like stars stared back at him, he took in the slight feminine curvature of its face and the way some of the metal plates made for some very human looking lips.

"Maker you are back, I'm sorry for our sudden appearance we didn't know it would cause you to go into shock."

In the background you could here small clangs of metal hit and someone sigh in exasperation. Harry smiled rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment,

"It's okay I'm more happy than shocked really, I didn't know you guys would get changed as well. So I should probably give you guys some names huh?"

The noise halted and another face appeared before him shining yellow eyes stared at him almost eager looking, the sound of something heavy hitting the ground made Harry avert his attention. The argosy was closer than before his face looming over their little group. With three pairs of eager eyes looking at him Harry was feeling the pressure to come up with suitable names for them all. He turned to the one he saw first, sky blue eyes stared back, this plane lived through much, almost 50 years, past his prime if he were a man.

"I'll call you Skysetter, is that alright with you?"

Blue eyes shuttered in an imitation to blink and the bot nodded,

"It is a fine name Maker and I thank you for it."

An arm waved wildly even as the bot leaned forward, "Me next Maker, me next!"

It was the tan jet and he was very eager indeed, yellow eyes wide and eager his mouth plates curving to form a smile. The bot seemed excitable, bright in way of personality funny given his current bland paint scheme. Harry hummed thinking it over before pulling it all together.

"How about Sunblazer?" Yellow eyes also blinked but the face tilted as if thinking when suddenly he grinned shooting up into the hangar roof doing loopty loops and the like. _'Guess he likes his name.'_ Harry smiled trying not to laugh at the whoops of joy Sunblazer was making. Finally he turned to the last bot, the only female of the trio, her eyes stood out the most being such a brilliant white. They reminded him of starlight actually. Looking at her eyes and bright yellow paint scheme Harry was quick to think up a name for his newest 'daughter.

"Is Starchaser alright?" Harry worried, was it a female enough name, would she like it and now he was being hugged to death. Harry wheezed as he struggled to get his breath, gasping and gulping in air when she let go. Guess she liked her name.

"Oh thank you Maker it is a perfect name." And then she too took to the air flying along side her brother with a joyful whirr.

Now that everyone was properly named Harry felt that is was a perfect time for him to get up off the floor. Knightroad wasn't too far away though he had remained silent during the planes antics and naming so Harry made his way over worried that something was wrong.

A soft touch jolted Knightroad from his musings and plans, to see his Maker looking up at him with worried eyes,

"Yes Maker, is something the matter?"

Maker shook his head, "No, its just that you were pretty quiet during all the, excitement. Is everything alright?"

Knightroad felt his spark melt, figuratively of course, at the concern in his Makers voice. He shook his head in the negative, the coming of his new brothers and sister was a joy, more eyes in the sky meant more protection for their fragile Maker than what they had on the ground. No offense to his older bot siblings, but there was little they could do against a larger opponent.

"All is fine Maker, I was merely planning our destination. The papers the goblin gave us will allow you to pass by unnoticed for the most part, but we have no concrete place to go as of now. Do you have an idea on where to go Maker?"

Knightroads optics focused on his Maker's face taking in the contemplative look as he thought, the America's was a large expanse of land with thousands upon thousands of city's and towns to choose from. Not mentioning the abundance of mountains and foliage. Knightroad snapped his attention back when it looked like his Maker was going to speak,

"I always wanted to see California, could we go there?"

Knightroad immediately searched the internet on all that pertained to the state of California. It was large, it's cities even larger and plenty of mountains to hide in if need be and if they were compromised Canada was only a plane ride away and even more wilderness to hide in until the threat went away. Knightroad nodded in acceptance of the location already planning for their departure when Maker patted his leg again.

"Yes Maker?"

Maker looked away, his posture unsure and shy, Knightroad did not like his Maker being unsure with him, he was there to ensure his safety not compromise it.

"I was wondering if we could go back to Diagon, I wanted to get some books to study from. I don't want to stop learning Magic you know so when we come back I won't be so far behind the rest of my friends."

A small delay in their departure but Knightroad would not deny his Maker the opportunity too better himself, so with a nod he felt his spark melt again at the spark warming smile his Maker gave him.

"Great, do you think there's still some time left to go today or should we wait for tomorrow?" Maker looked outside the hangar to see the slowly pinking skyline,

"It would be best to start tomorrow, when everyone is rested and ready to head out after our stop at Diagon."

Maker nodded before giving his leg one last pat before returning back to the other bots, two of which had finally stopped flying about and landed beside Medkit and were currently speaking.

Knightroad stared back out onto the empty runway, catching glimpses of human settlements out in the grasses, tomorrow they were finally leaving. Away from the dangers that threatened their Maker and them as well by association. Optic lids narrowed at the thought of the dangers, the magic that was illogical and incalculable. None of them knew if magic would hurt them but is wasn't worth finding out. The further they were from Britain the better.

Finding himself a spot to watch over everyone and recharge himself, Knightroad waited for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **For the little jets I used Dynam models ME 262 and Turbo jet, they are large models which I did not realize until I double checked. In jet form they would be about half of Harry's malnourished height. Biped form would be about 3 to 4 feet for believability. Skysetter is a bit taller than Optimus as the Argosy is bigger than Prime's Semi alt form.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 10: Knowledge is Power

Transformer list:

 **Starchaser, Sunblazer, Skysetter**

 **One step closer to the Transformer movieverse! Thanks to everyone that's stuck around up to this point its been a learning experience for sure. Onto the story!**

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk putting the finishing touches to her charms homework when a knock on her window got her attention. Bright white feathers alerted her to who this particular owl belonged to. Rushing to the window, Hermione wondered what could be wrong for him to send Hedwig not even two days into the break. Opening up the window she watched Hedwig swoop in, perching herself on the back of the vacated chair. Giving the beautiful owl a quick scratch Hermione removed the rolled up paper from her beak. What she read alarmed her, so much so that she had to sit down lest she faint from shock.

 _' Hey Hemione, your the only one I can trust with this but somethings happened. Nothing bad I assure you though a bit unbelievable, I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it. But since this something happened I find myself in need of safer lodgings. Where I'm going Hedwig would be a bit obvious so I'm leaving her in your care until its safe to come back. I wish I could tell you what this something is but who knows someone might intercept this and try and take whatever it is I have._

 _I'll see you after summer break, stay safe.'_

Hermione couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it but it was there written proof of her friends inability to keep himself safe. Shaking her head and counting backwards she tried not to get to angry at Harry's lack of preservation, not too long ago he claimed Voldemort was back and here he goes on a trip, away from the one place that protects him from the evil guy and his lackeys! Huffing she set about to write a letter to the Headmaster in hopes he'll be able to get her friend back to safety. Just as she was about to set her quill to parchment the words from Harry's letter echoed in her head,

'Your the only one I can trust with this'

She was the one he wrote to not the Headmaster about this _something_ that meant whatever it was Harry didn't trust Dumbledore not to take what ever it was Harry had.

Hermione's mind warred as the side that respected authority wanted to alert the Headmaster right away but the other side didn't want to break that trust with one of her only friends, she saw what that break in trust did to him during the tournament. She didn't want to be like Ron.

Sitting there Hermione frowned at the parchment watching as the ink blot grew bigger and bigger the longer she held the unused quill. Should she tell the Headmaster and let him bring back Harry to the safety of his relatives house or should she not and trust in Harry to keep himself safe. Glancing over to where Hedwig was perched feeling a tad bit silly for doing it, Hermione asked,

"What do you think I should do?"

 **I am a Line-**

The morning came quickly as Harry set about cleaning up his sleep area, not that he had to but he didn't want to leave a mess behind. Skysetter was in his alt form some ways away, Star and Blazer also in alt form parked near his nose, the sight of all three bot made him smile. The jets were fun to converse with especially Sunblazer, Skysetter was pretty mellow actually, his age showing despite being 'born' yesterday. He was quite settled in his body, one of the reasons why Harry named him Skysetter, it was amazing watching him go through his systems check. Giant canons flipping in and out of arms, jets heating up and cooling down as wings maneuvered on his back.

Starchaser and Sunblazer did the same, it was no less amazing even if it was on a smaller scale, the differences in weapons was interesting as Blazer had turret like weapons. Back on track, today was finally the day, they were going to America away from the trouble that was the Wizarding world and sure he would miss his friends and Sirius but that's what letters were for, once he was safe and untrackable of course.

Smiling Harry made his way over to Knightroad wondering if the car was awake or not and if he should wait before waking him him up. There was no need, for as soon as he walked in front of the bot the headlights came on and the holoform from yesterday fizzed into existence.

"Good morning Maker, are you ready to purchase your books before our flight?"

Harry nodded the smile bigger than before, "Sure am, I can't wait to go to America. It'll be so different and new its so exciting."

Knightroad smiled back though more reserved than his own,

"That pleases me greatly Maker, for our trip I do recommend bringing some pillows and blankets for it shall be a long flight. On that note it pleases me to inform you the owner has accepted our offer for Skysetter and papers have been transferred into your ownership last night."

Harry blinked surprised, he completely forgot that Skysetter belonged to someone else before he up and gave him life, ' _Oops_ '. Harry nodded anyways, glad that aspect was taken care of without his input Merlin knows he might have screwed something up.

Knightroad inclined his head looking over to the three planes who stopped what ever it was they were doing and made their way over.

"Yes Knightroad you require something of us?" Skysetter inquired looking down at the holoform male, his trinemates looking on curious from his shoulders,

"I feel it is best if the three of you remained here at the hangar whilst Maker and I retrieve the desired books."

Skysetter nodded agreeing they had no need to venture out, his being a large plane a good reason to stay. His trinemates on the other hand did not seem to agree,

"What! Your just gonna leave us here with the old geezer, we wanna come to!" Blazer yelled from his spot on said geezer's shoulder, fuming at the unfairness of it all. Knightroad glanced over at the pouting flyers before fixing his cuff links,

" None of you would fit in my cabin and I do not know how far a holoform can be from their body's. I am having the others remain with you so you will not be so bored while Maker and I are out. I am reachable through our comm links should anything unsavory arise and I expect you all to stay on your best behavior." Knightroad's optics lingered on Blazer making the tan flyer explode into a rage,

"Come say that to my face you stuffy pointy face basmrph!"

Harry covered his mouth much like Starchaser was doing, as the much larger bot tried to muffle the rant of one angry Sunblazer who was waving his arms and twitching his wings in a very expressive manner. Knightroad seemingly ignored all of this as he ushered Harry to his parked form waving over at the smaller bots.

"Stay safe Maker!"

"Get me something while your gone Maker!"

Snapchat and Medkit waved back watching their sibling and Maker drive off before the older of the two turned to look at the angry jet that was her brother before sighing, this was going to be a while.

Knightroad stuck close to his Maker as he perused the establishments wares, far more books than he could see and he couldn't help his Maker in choosing the perfect ones for his continued education. Pursing his human lips Knightroad eyed the timepiece that he holoformed into existence to see they had already spent an hour looking at books and so far 6 books were in the basket and still his Maker continued. Making a noncommittal noise Knightroad went off in search of his Maker eager to leave the shop and the UK altogether, they would of course stop by a linen's shop to procure bedding for the trip, he would not see his Maker uncomfortable during the flight after all.

He found Maker with two books in hand and a furrow in his brow, making his way over to see what had his Maker in a contemplative mood. The cover of the book "Spellmans Syllabary" was embossed gold on a brown cover while the other "Advanced Rune Translation" was red with black lettering.

"Is something wrong Maker."

Harry so engrossed in his thoughts jumped when he heard Knightroad's voice so close to his ear, books smashed against his chest as if to steady his hammering heart. Looking back at the gentleman who had a smirk on his face Harry scowled, annoyed at what just happened,

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Geesh I'm only fourteen I don't want to keel over any time soon." Grumbling to himself he looked back at the two books and with a shrug put them in the basket with the other books, he'll wing it.

"Are you almost finished perusing the store Maker, I wish to procure some more items outside of Diagon Alley.'

Knightroad's polite tone of voice and desire to be else was clear to Harry and giving one more glance around the store decided that it was indeed time to go. Nodding to let Knightroad know they were done and smiling at the visible sag in the visage of the holoform they hurried to the back and paid. All too soon, soon for Harry any way, they were back in Knightroad and down the street heading towards a linens store. Harry decided to stay inside to look through the books, ignoring the locked doors and suddenly tinted windows. Harry knew this was just Knightroads way of keeping him safe even if it was just a holoform getting the needed items. He barely got halfway into a chapter in his charms book when the backseat door opened and several bags were placed inside, eyebrows raised at the packages seeing a deluxe comforter set that he only seen in the home magazines Aunt Petunia loved so much.

The windows detinted? for lack of a better word and they were off, back down the road and this time back to the hangar and all his other bot children. Smiling to himself, unaware of Knightroad's watching of his person continued reading his book, it was looking to be quite the interesting read.

Rolling up into the quiet hangar, Harry noted that Skysetter was in his alt form and none of the other bots were in sight. With himself and the purchases removed from Knightroads cabin, he watched as the car twisted and turned into his bipedal form. The sleek black robot walked up to the nose of Skysetter and tapped twice, a sound like a hatch releasing filled the air and the nose opened up rather slowly until a large cavity was revealed. Once fully opened four little heads popped out.

"Maker!" They cried out as one as they each hurried from their spot Star and Blazer each carrying their grounder siblings, and raced towards him as if he had been gone a week instead of several hours. Medkit prevented the worst of the reunion, thankfully, by pointing out their hard metal frames would easily damage their Makers soft fleshy one. It made Star and Blazer more careful but no less enthusiastic in their hugging. Secretly, even though surrounded by warm metal bodies, Harry thought that these hugs were far nicer than any he's gotten from anyone including Mrs. Weasley. Smiling at his bot kids who all smiled back at him, he felt ready for this new adventure ahead of them, it would feel different without Hermione or Ron by his side but he had his family and they will be there every step of they way.

To keep him safe away from those that would do him harm, and just be there through thick and thin. Wrapping his arms as best he could around the jets he hugged them as hard as he could, this was going to be the best break ever.

* * *

 **Done. So sorry for the lateness of the story had some trouble writing it out but I think it does the job, Harry's got his books, his family he's all set to got to America. Now the fun part begins. I'm going to freshen my memory and watch the movie again and see where in time I want to place it.**

 **Thanks again for sticking with me on this everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 11: Hotel in California

Transformer list:

 **Yay we made it, well I made it. I finally got the the transformer verse after 2 years since first posting LifeSpark. Primus it has taken me a long time but no matter, we are here and there's no where else to go but forward.**

* * *

The view was like nothing he ever seen, not even the view from his broom could match it. Blue as far as the eye could see, so deep and rich it practically hypnotized him watching waves froth and bend. And when he couldn't watch the ocean fluffy white clouds floated by, sometimes so much so it became an ocean of white. It reminded Harry strongly of finely whipped potatoes or after a heavy snow storm left untouched my man, it was quite the sight. He wasn't the only one to enjoy the sights, Snapchat his smallest and spastic bot thoroughly enjoyed the views, living up to his name Snapchat snapped up as many pictures as he could. Don't even get Harry started over when Snapchat finally saw the night sky, he was sure Medkit was going to force the bouncing camera into recharge with his rapid talking and moving around.

Sometimes the jets would join their larger trine mate and Harry would watch as they flew loops and rolls around the nose of Skysetter. It was an awesome show and he had front row seats sitting in the cockpit, the only thing that would make it better if he was out there with them doing loops and twists. Of course a certain pair of bots would probably have a heart attack, or whatever it is they had.

Time flies when your nose first in books, eating up words and writing down schematics on what you were reading. Because aside from taking several naps here and there, forced upon by a bot who shall not be named, 12 hours flew by really quick. Harry was woken up from one such nap by an eager Snapchat, jumping and chattering about arriving finally and how bright and sunny it was.

Eager to see their new home, temporarily, Harry looked out of one of the smaller windows catching glimpses of rocky mountains and expansive stretches of yellowish grasses. Compared to the few places in England hes seen it was so different and amazing, and those mountains! In the background furious clicks and snaps echoed as Snapchat took as many pictures as possible, Harry couldn't blame him, if he had a camera he'd be taking pictures too; though not as furiously.

The seat belt light dinged on catching Harry's attention and quickly buckled himself in hearing as Medkit forcefully strap the camera bot down. For good reason too, as the cabin door opened letting in a powerful gust of air get sucked in, one that would have grabbed and tossed the little guy out. With a practiced ease two jets came in one after the other transforming as they did inside the cabin, plopping down into what ever seat they were above. Harry felt his ears pop as the cabin door shut soon after, rubbing them when it happened.

Sunblazer sprawled in his seat as he let out an exaggerated sigh,

"Why'd we have to come in so early? We had plenty more time to fly around."

His trine mate rolled her optics, moving around to get herself comfortable. It was Medkit that answered him, somewhat annoyed at his whining.

"Because the state of California has it's skies watched and monitored for any unusual or foreign objects. A jet of your size would have alerted them of something wrong and most likely a visit from one of their own jets. Now we don't have much longer to go, Knightroad gave us some coordinates for an old air strip not too far from us. Relax and maybe you can go flying again."

That seemed to mollify the mottled tan flier, for he stretched out further on the seats humming as he did so.

Harry shook his head turning to look back out the window, a new world to explore and learn about, it was all so exciting he couldn't wait. Watching as the land came closer and closer, seeing the details that were blurred from height really brought it home, that he wasn't in England anymore no friends or school to hang over him. Just him and his family. Harry smiled, feeling himself jerk and move as Skysetter landed, family how he dreamed of his own as a child and now; the sound of Medkit reeling in an excited Snapchat and the air release from bird like feet, he had that dream come true.

It was bright, very bright when Harry stepped out of the cabin and also very brown. The jets were flying already, swooping around closer to the ground than usual so as to not rouse any suspicion. There wasn't anything around them as far as he could see including nowhere to get out of the sun and heat. And he wasn't going to stay inside Sky or Knightroad just to keep cool, the two bots might overheat and Harry wasn't having that happen.

Digging through the many notebooks he had written his ideas in, he set about to create some lodgings, praying he was able to this without the use of a wandm who knew how far the trace could reach and he wasn't taking any chances.

The first building was passable, made up of the earth around it; tightly compacted for more structure. The second one was larger and more detailed, easily big enough to house everyone, until Knightroad pointed out a glaring flaw. There were no structures around them for miles and for one to suddenly appear would rouse suspicion. So Harry looked at his books again and felt that it would be easy enough to move the building _down,_ it was only a matter of getting to them that proved hard.

Several goes later a working ramp into and out of the hidden structure was completed, the larger rune carved into the hard dirt was a bit obvious but a few sticking charms and some dirt made it seem as if it wasn't even there. Proud of his work Harry motioned for the bots to move where he was and opened up the ramp.

"It should be big enough for you to fit as you are Skysetter, it's a little dark but nothing a bit of light can't fix."

Smiling as he entered Knightroad who was the first to enter, his headlights lighting the way. It was still dark as they drove down the incline, the deeper they went the less sunlight could reach from the opening, and it was a _very_ big opening. Finally they made it to the flat surface of the underground building, Knightroad slowly turning and backing up into the furthest wall to give Skysetter the most room. Harry rolled down a window, not trusting his weaker eyes in such darkness even with Knighroad lighting what he could, and pointed at the ceiling of the building shouting,

"LUMOS MAXIMA!"

A light brighter than anything the bots ever seen shot from their Makers hand and upwards lighting its way as it went before stopping a scant few feet from the ceiling and hovered there like their own miniature star. With that in place everyone could see just how big the building was and were in awe at what their Maker had made. Snapchat was the most vocal as he took various pictures while the others began to transform, Skysetter barely made it half way up the walls at full height while his trinemates flew around enjoying the space.

Knightroad was the only one who did not transform, for he took note of the energy levels of his Maker and the sharp nosedive they did after that last act of magic, it was no surprise to see that Maker had fallen asleep and with all his linens safely inside Skysetter, in his cabin he would rest.

He stood silent as the others marveled at the near cavernous space and plans to add places of rest for themselves, he was contemplating such things as well when his sister Medkit rolled over to his bonnet and sat there looking at what he saw. She sat there for a good few minutes before she spoke,

"Maker will need more human things you realize yes? Interacting with other humans would be good for him."

Knightroad did not like the sound of that, he hunkered down wanting to ignore his sister but unwilling too.

"It is dangerous for him to venture alone, he was no means to defend himself. You are too big and Snapchat has no makings of weaponry in him."

Medkit hummed rolling around, her doors opening and closing as if thinking of and discarding ideas before stopping.

"Then we shall find something that is small enough that can defend when we cannot. A trip to the city and it's junk yard may prove useful. In fact we might even find more vehicles for Maker to fix, is that agreeable for you?"

Knightroad thought it over in his CPU, a trip to the city would make for a good scouting mission to assess any dangers their new home had and a look into the junkyard could yield more protectors for their fragile Maker. Shuttering his lights in agreement Knightroad watched Medkit drive off towards Skysetters peds flashing her lights and getting picked up gently from their much larger brother. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **I really need help with this story, I love the story don't get me wrong but I'm stuck really stuck, the two month hold up a good example. I just need someone I can bounce ideas off of of or tell me ways I can improve or drive the story forward. I don't know where to go but if anyone of you gems can help I'd be so grateful.**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 12: Spin me round

Transformer list:

 _Bigshot_

 _Lunarwheel_

 **Oh my Primus, my cry for help was answered by so many helpful gems, I wanted to just hug everyone for thinking my story was good enough to lend a helpful hand or ear. There were so many of you I couldn't get to you all but if you're willing, I'd be honored to call upon those should I ever need a hand or an ear, again. So many ideas were given and much support was left, I feel like I have a clear shot of where I want to go and how to get there. Stay with me and we can muddle along together.**

* * *

Harry woke from his nap refreshed and ready to go back to making their underground home more of a home and less like a dirt cavern, Knightroad urged him to take it easy but he felt so energized that it was hard to just sit still. With the magical light still burning Harry could take in the sheer size of what he made, and was amazed that he was even magically strong enough to make it let alone do it.

To the side Skysetter stood with the smaller bots climbing or flying around him like some kind of metal tree. Harry took in his height and the wall to the right of him, thinking of what he wanted to have to make the place more livable. Ramps. He needed ramps that led to smaller rooms and walkways that were the perfect height with his larger bots. Did they need to sleep like he did? And if so a bed would be much nicer than keeping transformed all the time, especially Skysetter, who was the largest and tallest of the bunch. Plan in hand and under watchful optics, Harry went about extending the earthen walls inward making walkways at several heights with several connecting ramps. Why ramps? Well Harry had two reasons, one he had his fill of stairs at Hogwarts and two, so any smaller bots wouldn't have to jump up the steps all the time.

One he was satisfied with his progress he took a break, not because he was tired but because Medkit asked him too and he wasn't about to ignore his daughter for anything.

Sitting on an earthen chair Harry decided to pass the time by cleaning out his bags. The first bag was filled with his books and notebooks, nothing too messy in there. The second bag had his more presentable clothes and when he removed those, he was quite surprised to find a toy tank inside, in fact it looked like the tank Medkit had put in there almost a week ago.

The canon was bent and the treads were either missing or off their bearings entirely. The paint job was a little scratched up and the antennas were broken off but other than that it wasn't as bad as some of the toys that were in that pile, in fact Medkit was pretty banged up before he fixed her. Humming as he turned the toy around Harry didn't see that the others had noticed his attention was elsewhere. It wasn't until he felt something climbing up his jeans that he realized he acquired an audience.

"Oh, Maker is that the toy from your previous place of residence? Are you going to fix him like you did us?"

It was Medkit that spoke, her optics just one pair of six looking at him with a curious light. This made Harry quite nervous, he understood what Medkit was asking of him but, he didn't know if he could do what she asked, all the other times weren't done voluntarily. A small hand, servo she called it, placed itself on his knee giving him some strength.

"We believe in you Maker, try for us please."

Giving a sigh Harry nodded, it wouldn't hurt to try. Staring at the toy once more Harry wondered what he should be doing, staring at it wasn't doing anything; Harry thought quickly, every time a bot came to life there was a warmth in his chest, maybe that was it. Closing his eyes, Harry dug deep inside himself trying to find the source of the warmth, he looked for anything that reminded him of the warmth or even the feeling the warmth left behind, and when he almost gave up looking a spark caught his eye. Grabbing that spark with both hands, mentally of course, he pulled with all he had until a proverbial floodgate broke and Harry was surrounded by the warmth, practically swimming in it.

Slowly opening his eyes Harry saw his hands glow white, and that white glow was absorbed by the tank in his lap, making the toy shine briefly before it began to shake and move. And before his eyes the tank transformed, pieces that were broken before magically fixed themselves as they moved to newer places. With one final twist a new face looked at him, with piercing yellow optics and some kind of mask covered the lower half of its face; almost like the one that Knightroad had 'that' day.

The bot didn't have a chance to talk before Snapchat was in its face, asking several questions at once, all the while taking pictures left and right of his new sibling. Lucky for it, Medkit was there to silence their chatty brother, a tap on the head was all it took and the visor slid back on his head.

Since the bot didn't look like it was going to talk anytime soon, Harry felt it best to give some introductions.

"Hey there, I guess you can call me Maker, everyone else does. Um, these here are your brothers and sisters. In front of you is Snapchat, he's the second oldest, to my right is Medkit, she's the oldest out of the whole bunch. Over to the left is Knightroad, he's the third oldest and drives us smaller guys around when we need to. And finally we have our youngest, well were the youngest, the big one is Skysetter, the bright yellow one is Starchaser, and the tan one is Sunblazer."

Harry smiled at the tank bot when it finally looked back at him,

"We're happy to have you part of the family, Bigshot."

Yellow optics widened before it bowed its head, maybe from embarrassment or shyness.

"Thank you Maker, I, I am happy to be here as well."

His voice, male thank Merlin; what girl would want a name like Bigshot, was deep and full of static kinda like one would here from a radio. Harry let the bot down on the floor, his treads giving him great grip on the compact surface, before he set about introducing himself to everyone.

Harry leaned back in his chair watching the others cheerfully greet their new brother, in fact Medkit was scanning the bot to ensure he was healthy, though Bigshot seemed to shy away from the glowy blue beam. Knightroad was the only one that was still beside him, he didn't say anything but he could easily be thinking so Harry waited until he was ready.

"Having Bigshot will make protecting you much easier Maker."

Well, he wasn't expecting that, "Huh?"

Knightroad turned to look at his Maker, confusion clear behind his glasses. So the bot knelt closer to his Maker, to see eye to optic,

"I can't always be there to protect you Maker, I understand that we are products of your will and no one will understand that and may try to harm us, and you by extension. Medkit and Snapchat are small enough to remain with you but lack sufficient weapons to protect you."

Maker's eyes widened as they searched his face, his lip plates pinched to show the seriousness of the conversation.

"With Bigshot, he is both small and carries weaponry that will deter any threat to your person, so his creation is a boon to us all Maker."

With his words said Knightroad made his way over to the group to impart Bigshots new roll as Protection detail. Anything to keep his, their, Maker safe.

-I am a line-

There wasn't a lot to look at in their earth dwelling, so when the talk about visiting the nearest city, Harry was all for it. The planes had to stay behind, yet again, causing Blazer to whine loudly at the unfairness of it all, only to be ignored by his fellow mates making him even more whiney. Harry had only shaken his head at the tan jets antics from his place on the passenger seat, Bigshot, Medkit and Snapchat were in the back seat to help keep an eye on him as well as their surroundings.

With a final wave at the trio, Knightroad drove up the ramp; headlights on and kept them on when they finally got out in the open. The stars shined brightly in they sky, the lack of clouds not hindering the beautiful sight.

They weren't that far off from a main road, ten miles or so, and headed off in the direction of civilization, undeterred by the fact that it was night time. There were bound to be people up even at this time of night. This pleased Knightroad of course, the less people around the less likely it is to be attacked. Harry didn't care either way, he was going to a city, a city in a new place! Would it be different, or the same, who knows but he was going to take in everything he possibly could.

An hour long drive later and the group finally reached civilization, it looked far more busy than it should be at this time of night, people milled around entering or leaving stores with flashing neon lights, it was like a neon infested wonderland. Harry felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head from all the starring he was doing, it was all just so alive. They drove around the city, perusing the night life but never leaving the safety of Knightroads cabin. They stayed inside for a while until Harry started to feel restless, he wanted to stretch his legs, he wanted to explore his new environment so much. It seemed his desires were noticed as Knightroad made his way to a relatively busy street and parked at the nearest open space, Harry could barely contain his excitement.

Before they could leave the toy bots had to transform first then placed in the backpacks, then worn by the surprisingly solid holoform of Knighroad and himself, and finally they could leave and explore; safely of course.

Harry felt like such a kid, nevermind that he still technically was one, the sounds the sights heck the people were all so new to him. He didn't bother going into any of he open stores, despite how curious he was, just looking at them sated his curiosity, for now.

It was all so very bright, in fact it was so bright it nearly hurt his eyes from taking in all the colors and the intensity of them. But even so Harry carried on, Knightroad right beside him looking almost out of place in his 3 piece suit if it weren't for the fact that there were several business men running around talking on their phones, dodging people with practised ease. He didn't know how far they walked, only that he had to keep going, to keep looking, the only question was why.

The further they walked away from the hubbub of the inner city, Harry started to figure out why he wanted to keep going. There was another spark wanting to be born.

"Maker, I feel I must warn you that I am exceeding the limit my holoform can travel. It is best to return to my alt form, if you wish to keep traveling safely."

Knightroad's voice cut through the fog clouding his head, green eyes blinking rapidly to push back the pulsating heat that thrummed in his chest. Looking at the stern visage of the holoform, Harry huffed out a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that Knightroad, I didn't mean to go so far. I just started feeling a pull you know and I couldn't help but feel that there was a new bot out there, waiting to be born." Harry turned towards the direction where the pull was strongest. "It seems to be coming from further down the street, but it can wait. Safety is important and I wouldn't want you to strain yourself."

Knightroad was only mildly alarmed at the fact his Maker was being drawn to a future sibling. His memory of when Maker informed hem of how it gelt when they purchased the then toy forms of Sunblazer and Starchaser. His spark warmed at the amount of care their Maker held, willing to wait on bringing another to life all so Knightroad wouldn't strain himself. Knightroad dipped his head in thanks, making a note of their current location so they may return later.

The walk back seemed faster than their previous walk but neither complained as they entered Knightroads cabin. Bigshot, curious and a mite bored, poked his head out to watch the passing lights and people.

"Are you going back to your last location Maker?"

Harry looked down at the tankbot and nodded, smiling as he did so. Bigshot stared hard into his Makers optics before nodding, content with the affirmation, going back to his people watching.

The drive took even less time than the walk, as Harry pointed in the direction the pull was strongest, Knightroad navigating until the pulling led them to the fenced off area of a junkyard.

"Here Maker?"

Harry noddedm eying the locked fence rather intensely. Knightroad hummed as he too let an optic take in the lock, keeping them from whatever is was calling to his Maker.

"Bigshot."

The little head turned.

"Do you have any means of opening the lock over there?"

Bigshot looked at the fencing and the heavy lock that kept it closed, and shook his head.

"Negative, this form is not equipped with anything of that nature.

Knightroad hummed again, thinking of ways to enter without causing property damage, when he felt Maker tap his holoform. He didn't say anything as he turned but he gave his full attention.

"I can easily unlock the gate, but there may be cameras watching the gate."

Of course, Knightroad felt like smacking his head, Makers magic could unlock the gate. Camera's were easier to disrupt than a locked fence.

Digging into the camera feed, Knightroad carefully overwrote the files to have whatever they were pointed at show the same scene for as long as they needed. With a blink of an optic, Knightroad nodded at his Maker to let him know the area was now safe. Powering down his alt form, the three of them made their way to the gates, Knightroad and Bigshot keeping an optic and antenna out for any danger.

Harry stared, unsure if such a simple spell would work without a wand, everything else so far was over powered casting, before shrugging. 'What's the worst that can happen?' So without thinking Harry pointed a finger at the lock and whispered,

"Alohamora."

The click was loud in his ears and so was the relieved sigh that came with it. With a twist the lock was off and placed in a pants pocket before the group headed inside, Knightroad leading the way. The pull became stronger the further they went, it was a straight shot through the yard until he felt the pull pull him right.

Not long afterwards Harry spotted something among the piles of scrap and junk. As if by magic, no this was not a pun, the moonlight seemed to strike that same spot revealing a motorcycle. The closer he got, the more intense the heat became; so it was this bike that caused the pull.

It was in rough shape, most likely from a car crash, but Harry could tell it probably was a beautiful bike before its accident. Seeing now was a good time as any, Harry let his hands settle against his heart, where the heat burned strongest and with slow concentrated movements, he pulled.

A ball of light, no bigger than a baseball floated in his hands, it felt warm and, he closed his eyes feeling for the ball of light, rather giddy. Staring at it a few seconds more, opened his hands and watched amazed as it shot out and inro the broken machine. Light encases it, whether it was moonlight or magical light it all shined the same, and like all the others began to transform.

The time it took felt as if it was forever when in fact was only five minutes, and the newly born autobot over them. Their frame was a mixture of black, chrome and brown, their feet were actually the wheels of the bike and looking closely, Harry noticed an interesting detail. The new bot was female.

Looking up into their eyes he was surprised to see purple looking back at him, her faceplates stretched as she began to grin, eyes sparkling with something.

"How's it goin!"

Well she certainly was loud.

"Eh, hello."

Purple eyes widened as she leaned closer to Harry's face, "Wow, you're British! Say something else that's British!"

She was more than loud, she was down right excitable, "Well-"

"Greetings fellow autobot, if you would just calm yourself for just a moment, I'm sure Maker will be happy to give you a designation."

The bot turned her head to Knightroad, eying the holoform with scrutiny before dismissing him, giving all her attention to their Maker.

"So what ya got for me Maker? Hope its a cool name, I like cool names."

Harry patted the affronted Knightroad on the arm, who was not used to such brash and rude attitude. The name came easily enough, probably not the most original but as they say, whoever they are, he was inspired. So smiling up at the adviud face of his newest daughter he named her.

"Welcome aboard Lunarwheel."

The newly named Lunarwheel blinked before grinning even broader than before.

"Sweet!"

* * *

 **The longest chapter yet, I wanted to get that second bot in there as well as Bigshot. If you read my old story you'll remember this little guy, the one that shot the dementor in the face, and I so wanted to have the original three together. Now I have tons of ideas for where to go, what to make and how to do it but... I will need names eventually. I'm not asking for them now, but sometime in the future you can drop a pm or a review if you don't want to log in.**

 **Much loves and I'll see you in the next chapter gems, stay shiny.**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 13: On the Fast Lane

Transformer list:

 _Bigshot_

 _Lunarwheel_

 **I have compiled the rest of the bots I want to have, well their names and main function, all accept one, I need a name for the guy. Since they have toy cars of all sizes for kids these days I decided to bend it a little, I haven't done any actual research to see if these exist but they do now. One of the future bots is gonna be a kids ambulance, I have it in the left side of my brain of what he looks like so all I need is a name. I have a few but they don't sound all that good and I don't want to use Transformer verse names, I'm not all that immersed in that world anymore. So, if you have ideas for a male robot healer leave a word or two then I can compile those and do a poll! I haven't done one of those in years.**

 **Now onto the story**

* * *

Its been two weeks since she received the letter from Harry and Hermione still wondered if she did the right thing by not telling anyone. One part wanted to alert the Headmaster right away while the other wanted to believe in her friend, her best friend. Heaving a sigh she set the book she had been reading down, she couldn't concentrate anyway, the worry was eating at her. They had two and half months left of summer break, and these last two weeks felt so much longer the more Harry was out there in danger and without protection. Bringing her knees up to her chest Hermione let out another sigh,

"Oh Harry, please be safe."

- **I am a line** -

Harry couldn't help the shout of excitement as they zoomed down the highway, the wind whipping at his face, his cheeks bright red, it was awesome! Behind them Knightroad drove, keeping to the speed limit but keeping them in his line of sight, and when Lunarwheel went too fast he flashed his highbeams at their back. She would have kept speeding if it weren't for Harry squeezing her, surprisingly solid, middle. He didn't want to needlessly worry the bot and even though they were going 70 mph and more, it still didn't match up to his firebolt. He hid his grin in Lunarwheel's back, imagining Knightroads reaction to his flying over 100 mph in the sky on a broom, his grin stretched.

They drove a bit more before Harry noticed they were slowing down and turning into a gas station, the motorbike seemed reluctant to do so so it must have been at Knightroad's urging. Pulling up in front of the station Harry let himself shake off the excess adrenaline still coursing through his body. Knightroad was right behind them opening his door and stepping out all hard lines and frowns. Lunarwheel scoffed at the upset car already making her way into the convienance store. Harry spotting the tensed figure of the holoform went to sooth whatever ruffled feathers the motorcycle fluffed up.

"Its alright Knightroad, she doesn't mean anything by it. Lunarwheel is just more.. expressive is all. Do you want me to ride with you the rest of the way?"

Knightroad gave a tense nod relaxing his holoform slightly.

"I would appreciate that greatly Maker. Lunarwheel is indeed a great deal more expressive than I am used to. Sunblazer is nothing compared to her."

Harry laughed a bit at that, it was true Sunblazer for all his mouth and brashness couldn't compare to the wildness that was Lunarwheel. Giving his arm another pat he made his way inside, if only to make sure said bot wasn't causing any trouble. _'To think I would be using that line on someone other than myself, weird.'_

Inside the store Harry could see the colorful blond hair of Lunarwheel perusing the aisles, picking up brightly colored packages and setting them in a basket. She stopped her actions upon sighting him, giving a large grin hefted the overflowing basket up and chirped, "Can we get em'?" Harry looked at the array of goodies and junkfoods warily, before a thought popped up. _' When was the last time I ate anything?'_ Looking back on the last 2 weeks he could honestly say he had nothing of substance since Medkit was made. He had liquids but other than that, no foods no solids, no anything. Eyeing the basket again and feeling for the wallet he carried in his pants pocket, Harry nodded watching the chipper blond fistbump the air and sashay? Her way towards the counter where a bored attendant sat.

Handing over the right amount, 100 dollars for junkfood sweet Merlin, the two of them made their way outside to the waiting Knightroad, with Harry stuffing their bags of goodies in the back seat and himself in the passenger seat. Knightroad gave a look at Lunarwheel who nodded whilst rolling her eyes, obviously communicating through something. He'll ask later.

The rest of the ride was smooth and quiet, content with just watching the world pass by and the occasional Lunarwheel when she got board of going so slow. They made it back to, what was essentially a bunker, in good time and Harry didn't even have to get out of the car to activate the ramp. Knightroad was in the lead, lighting the way until the still burning light could be seen, Lunarwheel zipped by making a sharp u-turn before seamlessly transforming, taking in the large cavernous area. Harry stepped out backing away to allow Knightroad room to change, Bigshot was content to stay in the backpack, close to his Maker and charge. The smaller bots hurried over towards Harry, eager and curious to know who the new bot was.

"Guys, this is Lunarwheel. Lunarwheel from smallest to biggest is Snapchat, Medkit, Sunblazer, Starchasher and Skysetter. The only one you don't see is Bigshot, and he's in the backpack."

Lunarwheel took in the other smaller bots than straight up at the largest of them all,

"Wow what are they feedin you?"

Skysetter looked back confused, they were not fed anything, in fact none of them ate at all. Their new sister while having a darker color scheme seemed far more vibrant an energetic than she seemed. Exactly like Sunblazer, his high energy trine mate, he looked over to Knightroad and shared his worries on a private link; in return he received a solemn nod and minutely slumped shoulders. Maker help them.

While Lunarwheel was getting acquainted with her fellow bots, Harry made his way to the chair he made yesterday, it was still holding shape which was good; it also meant he can make other pieces of furniture like it, and the next piece he wanted to make was a table. With a pull of his magic; something that was getting easier to do by the day, an earthen table rose from the ground. On it he placed the bags of junkfood he had purchased and set about looking through it. There were several bags of crisps, some type of chocolate bars; they all had colorful wrappers it was difficult to tell, and a few sugary drinks that Dudley loved to chug on.

Looking at the spread with the knowledge that he hasn't eaten in nearly 2 weeks, and barely felt the urge to eat. That actually made him begin to worry. Sure he was used to not eating much several says at a time but never this long with no food at all. Picking up a bag of crisps, Harry lets the sound of the bag echo, crinkling as he squeezed it between his hands, ' _It wouldnt hurt to try, I mean it can't be good to go without food.'_ With a shrug he opened the bag, maybe it won't be so bad in fact he'd finally be able to try out what Dudley always whined about.

Medkit was glad that there was another femme bot, they were quite outnumbered by their fellow mechs. Blue optics flickered as she processed the information to tell her Maker later, anything to help her Maker understand them better was important. She watched Lunarwheel interact with the trine, having another vehicle was perfect but that brought back the conversation she had with Knightroad, he did scout out the city though it only brought the problem to light.

Maker needed human contact, he also required a proper education while hiding from the dangers threatening him back home. Her systems weren't equipped to help hide their Maker in the School system or any system they may need; Knightroad in fact did have the systems to handle such a thing. Determind, she drove over to the watching Knightroad wanting to start as soon as possible before the summer break was over. Knightroad saw her coming and was kind enough to kneel to bring her up to his height once she transformed.

"You have something to ask me yes?"

Medkit nodded motioning to his shoulder so she could sit closer to his head. Adjusting so she was safe and secure she opened up a private comms link and presented her problem again.

' _We need to ensure Maker has a stable environment while he remains away from England. Having him enrolled in a school will provide him a safe environment and give him a proper education his other school does not provide.'_ Knightroad refrained from sighing, the gesture was meaningless as he had no lungs to store air in, but he had hoped with the new bot his tiny sister would have forgotten all about wanting to put Maker with other humans.

' _Must we, Maker has us and is safe where he is. If you wish him to have an education, we can do so online and not endanger Maker in the process. I shall leave and retrieve a portable computer for Maker to start making headway on what education he requires.'_ Knightroad wanted to keep Maker safe, having him out of his immediate sight sent static down his body. He felt something hit his helmet and he gave Medkit a side look, if his faceplates included browplates he would have raised one of them. ' _Why did you just hit me?'_ He felt her hit him again.

 _'Because that is not what I meant! Humans require other human connection, and with Maker he definitely needs that interaction.'_ She paused as she looked at the other bots, pursing her lip plates together, ' _Getting the computer will help Maker catch up on whatever knowledge he lacks, but don't think I am done with this conversation Knightroad. Maker deserves to be around other humans no matter what you may think.'_

Knightroad sighed knowing that Medkit wasn't going to give up on her idea any time soon, it wasn't proper to do so but in this instance he felt the situation called for it. Rolling his optics, Knightroad turned away from his sister and pouted.

* * *

 **Not the longest chapter but I am getting closer to the Transformer movieverse. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm gonna have another bot real soon. Thanks for being with me everyone, stay shiny gems!**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter: LifeSpark

Chapter 14: Thanks for the Memories

New Transformers:

 _Bigshot_

 _Lunarwheel_

 _Circuit/StaticShock_

 **Thanks to the people that voted we now have a name for our new ambulance, I hope you guys like it if not, well you had your chance to vote. On to the reading!**

* * *

Harry hummed as he walked around the empty space that was their bunker, bag of crisps in hand. Eating had actually made him feel more energized than ever and his stomach finally realized it needed food, so he had taken to carrying snack items on his person. As Harry was looking around he realized that he had no way to tell when it as day or night underground. Eyeing the earthen brown walls, he was struck by several ideas, hurrying to his table Harry quickly set about to write down what was flashing in his head before he forgot it all. So engrossed was he he didn't notice Knightroad roll up, he was mildly aware someone was talking since he made noises in agreement or other. Harry only came too when he noticed Knightroad driving off and up the ramp, staring in confusion as to why the bot was leaving he turned back to the messy notes, ' _What did I agree too and what in Merlin's name did he say?_ '. A part of him was worried about Knightroad going out on his own but another part told him that there wasn't much that could harm a 12 foot robot outside of military help and there wasn't any military around to be suspicious of a car.

With that in mind Harry felt that it was a good time to take a break from his notebook and flex his magic muscles, so to speak. He wanted to create rooms for the bots, in case they wanted a little privacy from one another, Merlin knows he did living with 5 other guys at Hogwars. Currently the bunk was very empty even with the ramps and walkways he made the day before, maybe he should erect some rooms into the floor space instead of into the walls. Humming as he walked around, yet again, he moved towards the underside of the walkway taking in the amount of space someone, or more specifically somebot, may need to walk around, lay down or transform. Looking between the floor and the wall, Harry felt he could dig into the wall just a little bit, without causing too much disturbance in the integrity of the earthen rock.

With image in hand and a snickers in his pocket, Harry focused on his magic and the picture of what he wanted, and proceeded to carve the earth, forming a squared hole that was slowly getting deeper and higher before the back portion of the room was complete. Pausing in his work to take a energy boosting bite of chocolate, Harry set about creating the outside walls one at a time, to make sure that it was long enough for a car to fit comfortably.

During the rising of the last wall Harry realized something, he was building a home, a home for his family. The realization struck hard in him, causing him to stop making the wall. These past two weeks he gained so many children when was essentially a child himself, though sometimes he didn't feel like one; but he had people, bots actually, that in a sense rely on him as much as they protect him. It was a lot to take, so much had happened in his limited years, he wasn't that old, that he just rolled with the punches. Finding out he was a wizard, that he was famous because he 'destroyed' an evil man, that he was Slytherin's heir when he actually wasn't, having a godfather that was wrongfully imprisoned, and eventually placed in a dangerous tournamant that lead to the death of a good wizard and the rise of an evil one.

Harry sighed.

Looking back, he really didn't have a lot of good happen to him. Magic was probably the best and worst thing that happened to him, Ron and Hermione was probably the second best; a flash a white fluttered in his mind, no they were the third best. No one forgot Hedwig, his wonderful, intelligent first ever friend slash gift. Smiling at the thought of his overprotective feathered friend, those same thoughts lead him to Hermione. She stood by him even when he did stupid dangerous things, when the whole school turned on him including former best friend Ronald Weasley, she who was probably worried sick about him and wondering if he was safe.

Harry looked down at the half eaten Snickers bar, he felt some guilt at the thought of worrying his friend but, he had more important things to worry about, ten important things actually. Strengthening his resolve, Harry knew he was doing the right thing, he couldn't let anyone get their hands on his children and if Hermione really needed to talk to him then she can send an owl in the future and maybe just maybe when the danger was over, Harry might return to England. Scarfing down the rest of the chocolate bar he went about finishing Knightroad's room, he still had to figure out how to make a working garage door.

- **I am a Line** -

Knightroad felt weird as he left the bunker without Maker in his passenger seat, but Maker looked so engrossed in his work that he didn't wish to take him away from whatever it was. Knightroad tightened his holoforms hands on his steering wheel, it was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be, being away from his Maker, but this was for Maker's well being. Nevermind the fact his tiny big sister bullied him into doing this. The ride to the city went smoothly, all he had to do now was find a proper computer for Maker to use. Cycling through the internet alongside searching the surrounding area, Knightroad pulled in front of an electronic store. While he stepped out he was also sifting through the perfect personal computer in stock at this establishment, he was not overly worried about the wireless connections, Maker could utilize himself as a hotspot as the internet says.

Knightroad waited for another person to enter the building as he felt the sensors of the sliding door would not be able to pick up his holoforms weight. With the computer in his processor and the building layout memorized Knightroad headed straight towards his goal. He was not alone on his journey for when he arrived there was an employee waiting for him, smile false and eyes greedy. Maybe he shouldn't have had chosen a 3 piece suit as his preferred choice of wear.

"Hello sir, how may I be of assistance?"

Knightroad gave the person a cursory glance before answering them,

"I require a suitable laptop for my son, it needs to be able to work efficiently in semi remote areas and have the memory for the online classes he will be taking."

He'd play along and humor the male who would no doubt push the high end laptops on him, he would of course then point out the reasonably priced laptop he desired and hopefully return back to Maker in a reasonable time. So he stood there listening to the man prattle on about a sleek designed model that had several useless additions that he did not ask for, so when he pointed at a cheaper model that did exactly as he wanted Knightroad took much pleasure in the poorly concealed frown on the man's face.

"Will that be all sir?"

Knightroad stared at the disgruntled worked, gave them a tight smile as he stowed the change. "Yes." Grabbing the bag he gave a small nod and with a sharp turn left the building conveniently timed with a leaving couple.

He was rather pleased with himself, driving back to the bunker, he made good time and retrieved what Medkit had wished for and now will cease talk about putting Maker in school. Knightroad arrived at the hidden entrance, spotting the 'Rune' that would allow him entrance. He was mildly worried the ramp wouldn't open for him as it was made with magic, but as he was brought to life by Maker he was sure there may be some innate magic inside that would allow him entrance. Rolling over the symbol Knightroad was relieved when the ramp appeared, doubly so for that meant no one but his siblings and Maker himself can get access to the bunker. Rolling down the darkened path until the large expanse of light appeared Knightroad was suitably shocked at the changes during his absence.

There were protruding boxes underneath the ramps, with what looked like garage doors keeping them closed. On the east side wall there was a large hole big enough for Skysetter to back his tail fin in without scraping the top. The thing that stood out the most was the bright red door that was sitting on the second 'level'. He could tell this was where Maker was currently by his heat sensors and that he was not alone. Knightroad didn't transform yet, content with driving around. He was in awe at what his Maker accomplished in the time he was gone, making rooms for all of his children. If Knightroad could leak saline fluid, and had proper tearducts to do it, he would most likely wet around the optic at how touched he was at the effort his Maker made for them. In fact this only solidified his need to keep his Maker safe, be it from the magical world or the mundane one, he would see his Maker live happy and healthy.

 **-I am a line-**

Harry woke up with a jolt, looking around in confusion before his mind caught up with him. He had fallen asleep after conjuring a bed for himself, he barely put his linens and comforter down before he conked out. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry replaced his glasses to take in his room with fresh eyes. The walls were brown of course but there were several large holes on the opposite wall he slept by. The largest hole was currently occupied by Medkit who was in alt-mode, a term he was told by said bot. The ambulance looked small compared to the space she was in, if he had to major a guess it would be a 4x4 space, leaving plenty of head room should she choose to transform. A foot away was an even smaller hole with a sleeping camera resting on a miniature dirt bed, Harry felt a tiny part of his mind coo at the adorableness he was seeing before giving a mental cough and looking away. His eyes fell on the bright spot of color that was his door, though it was red much like snake faces' eyes, he attributed the color to his school house of Gryffindor. Shaking off unwanted memories Harry felt it was time for a snack and rolled himself from his nest of blankets, even if he didn't really want to.

He was surprised to see Knightroad back, how long was he asleep for? Harry wondered but not for long, just happy that the bot was back unharmed. He must have spotted him as the car parked itself right in front of the room he had made for him, Knightroad didn't transform though stepping out in his holoform with a plastic bag in one had. Curious as to what he had gotten, Harry hurried down the ramp the decline making his speed walk into a jog, and nearly falling as he slid the last foot.

"Welcome back Knightroad!" He debated if he should hug the form, would it be solid enough for a firm hug? He decided to hug him anyway, now that he could be as affectionate as he wanted. Thankfully the form held up to the surprise hug and Knightroad even hugged him back, even if one handedly. "What did you get?" Harry enquired, curious as to what the serious bot had to get so soon after their previous trip.

Knightroad smiled at his Maker's exuberance, patting his back when he hugged his holoform. He didn't answer right away, leading his curious Maker to the table and chair. Once seat Knightroad set down his package and presented under confused eyes.

"Medkit has informed me that you require an education that you may have lacked, so I saw fit to rectify that and took it upon myself to procure a means to educate yourself. There were many models but I felt this was best suitable to your needs. Is something the matter Maker, do you not like it?" Knightroad grew concerned when his Maker began to tear up as he opened the box revealing the new laptop, did he overstep his bounds, was it not the right color? He had never dealt with a leaking Maker before, and he did not wish for Medkit to blame him for their Makers' sadness, who knew what she would do to him and he did not want to find out.

Harry couldn't stop his tears at the gift before him, besides Mrs. Weasley's jumpers and Hedwig, no one had ever got him something that meant so much. Hedwig because she was his first real present, Mrs. Weasley made him a jumper even though she didn't really know him, and now this. A laptop that would've had Dudley steaming with envy and want, it wasn't top of the line but it still would have cost the Dursley's quite a bit and here he got one because his family wanted him to have an education.

He could still learn, he could learn what ever he wanted, Harry could actually have a future outside the wizarding world. Harry smiled through the tears and hugged the computer to his chest.

"No, I love it. Thank you Knightroad it means a lot."

And when he felt the tell tale signs of warmth in his chest, Harry smiled harder and let the spark of warmth leave. The light came and went with a flash, the laptop shaking as it went to transform.

Shining blue eyes looks into watery greens ones and a voiced chimed,

"Hello Maker, what are we doing today?"

* * *

 **I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, sorry for the super duper long wait, but its here now and just in time for the new year am I right? This will mark LifeSparks' 3rd year being up, I want to thank everyone who supports me and my story, it means a lot to me it truly does.**

 **So you guys get to pick the new guys name, do you want it to be a guy or should we have another girl to try and even the odds here. You have those 2 to pick from, I like both equally so its a toss up really.**

 **Now I hope everyone has a safe new year and stay sparkly my gems!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: TimeWarp

New Transformers:

 _Circe_

 **Many thanks to those who left reviews, especially to those who left names and gender wishes. I have decided on a completely different name than the ones I wanted, I won't go into too much detail but I did do some research on her name and found it appropriate. Now enough talk.**

 **Let's get started shall we.**

* * *

Harry huffed as he scribbled in his notebook, this week's assignment harder than he thought. Circe his newest bot daughter just blinked at him from her little window icon on the screen. Yes he named her Circe, when he was in primary he hid in the library quite often and the mythology section fascinated him greatly. As a daughter of the mother of magic it suited her perfectly, aside from being a robot and not a bitter sorceress that turned men into animals; and he very much male thank you very much. She was rather soft spoken, sort of like Bigshot who didn't talk much but she was quick with information and processing all kinds of data; which has helped Harry immensely these past couple weeks. Since he was now free to do pretty learn anything, Harry decided to complete his muggle education or at least redo his primary. He will admit he was pretty embarrassed at all the stuff he forgot since starting Hogwarts but the online teachers were nice about it and didn't ask too many questions, because that would have been a very awkward conversation to have and could possibly have been thrown in a loony bin at the end of it.

The icon made a knocking noise as it 'knocked' on the screen, numbers flashing across it to let him know it was lunch time. The icon was rather cute with long black pigtails and strange blue and grey uniform. Its body was greatly exaggerated with a big head and tiny body, but the overall aesthetic worked.

Putting down the pen, how great it was to finally write with one again, and stretched in his chair raising his arms his as his spine cracked. Feeling better he left his seat to head downstair, grabbing Circe on the way. Besides working on his muggle education Harry was also working on his magical education, well the practice of it anyway. Since he didn't know how far the trace in the wands reached he stuck to wandless magics which became easier and easier after each use. Harry didn't know why other witches and wizards didn't do it, it would be a valuable skill to have if a wand was ever lost or snapped. Their loss his gain, and he needed all the help he could get, you know evil dark lord and all.

Walking down the ramp Harry marveled at the fact it wasn't a earthen ramp anymore, it was similar to concrete but was darker than actual concrete was. This stuff practically covered the entire floor space of the bunker, except for a few areas. Areas that was was rather proud of doing and where he was headed now. The Kitchen. It was a kitchen that Aunt Petunia would have envied, clean tile flooring smooth marble counters, the reason Harry said would have is because of the second hand appliances that filled it. Sure a little beat up, not exactly off the line but, he actually got them to run off of magic!

Okay so he went through a few fridges and ovens to get the process down pat, plus those were junkyard purchases way cheaper than getting the second hand ones. The point is Harry had food now! Regular food not snacks or little things, that he could cook without hurry and eat it too.

Setting Circe on the counter while he grabbed the mixings for a sandwich or two, suddenly a woman walked out of nowhere with blonde hair with rainbow tips and wearing an outfit consisting of tight jeans and a white tank top. The woman sat on one of the few barstools by the counter and flicked the laptop. She smirked as the avatar on the screen huffed and pouted at her, Harry didn't even turn around.

"Luna stop picking on Circe."

The blond huffed and leaned onto the counter scowling at Circe who was now sticking her tongue out at her sister. Harry glanced back at the pair before rolling his eyes putting the last ingredient on the rather large sandwich he just made. Grabbing his glass of juice he closed the fridge door and set everything down grabbing one of the stools beside Luna.

"Do you have to do that every time you see Circe?" He said before taking a big bite.

"Yep." Popping her p making Circe cross her arms in a huff, "Well she can always retaliate if she transformed you know?" Now Circe turned face and went to sulk in one of the corners of her window screen. Harry frowned as he took another bite. Circe hadn't transformed since she was sparked, nor had she really spoken out loud if she had to. As soon as she connected to the internet she kept to her laptop form and a day later her little avatar she used appeared. She must communicate silently with the others when he was there because Harry would sometimes see the reactions someone would have to another talking to them. Granted this is when the larger bots were in their holoforms. Luna rolled her eyes at the reaction grabbing a battery from a bowl from the center of the counter top. Twirling the double A in her finger with a bored expression she glanced at her Maker as he took a large bite out of his food.

"When did lil' big sis say you can go to human school again?" Placing half the battery in her mouth, humming happily as she absorbed the rush of energy.

Harry looked up from his messy creation, mouth full, chewing slowly as to not choke so he could answer her. Swallowing the mouthful he wiped at his mouth as he answered.

"Well she said that if I do well on these last few courses I'll be able to get enrolled just a little after the school season starts. So give or take a few weeks a month at most." Apparently this did not please the female one bit for she groaned in a rather dramatic way as she threw herself onto the countertop.

"That's too long! It's so boring down here and Mr. Crabbypants won't even let you leave the base anymore after last week. I'm rusting over here."

Harry winced at that, not really wanting to think about that disaster but he took a closer look at the rainbow blond, she was visibly put out the battery barely in her mouth. And he knew how much she liked to shove them in her mouth as if it were candy, extolling over the feeling as she drained them of their energy. Out of all the bots here, she was the only one who truly felt cooped up, not even the seekers complained and they thrived in the air. He allowed some humor at the title of his air bots, especially since a seeker was supposed to be on the small side to catch a snitch and well, Skysetter wasn't exactly the smallest bot here.

Harry didn't want to go against Knightroad's order to stay inside even if it chaffed him something raw, but after that accident topside he didn't want to scare ANYONE again. But that shouldn't stop Luna from enjoying herself out there, though it seemed more fun to have someone there to enjoy herself with. Harry hummed, maybe she could bring some of the smaller bots. Medkit might go just to make sure Luna won't get hurt, Snapchat definitely would want to go there's only so much the little guy could stand to photoshop before he grew bored. Bigshot? He was good for protection or backup if Luna couldn't drive away fast enough. But only one of them could fit inside the backpack, who to choose who to choose.

"Why not take some of the smaller bots with you on a drive? Snapchat would love to go, and you can take Bigshot or Medkit with you so Snapchat won't drive you insane." When in doubt, ask.

Luna seemed to think about it, brightening up as she did.

"It wouldn't hurt to take the little guy out and Biggy would be perfect company! I'll go get them!" As soon as she said that she fizzed out of existence, a half dead battery clattering onto the counter. Laughing at her reaction he grabbed the battery and put it in a clear jar where all the other used batteries lived.

"Glad I could help."

Circe merely huffed and ignored everyone.

 **-I am a line-**

Before Lunarwheel left the bunker with her two little big brothers in tow Knightroad aka Sir grumpypants stopped her in holoform, rolling her eyes at the overly dressed up form she stopped giving him a look to ask what he wanted. He looked rather displeased but then again she thought that was his resting face so who knows.

"I understand that Maker is allowing you to go out again after that disasterous outing last week. I presume you know to stay out of trouble this time?"

Luna rolled her eyes, like it was all her fault they ended up that situation, maybe a little but it was no reason to assume she couldn't stay safe. Knightroad's mouth thinned as he pulled out a small leather wallet and with some hesitation offered it to her, Luna felt her eyes widen, ' _No way_ '.

"I'm sure you may find something of interest while you are gone and if it does not detract from your outing too much I must ask you to find a rather cheaply mobile device." Luna did not shake as she grabbed the wallet, she didn't even know if holoforms could shake as she put it in her leather jacket's inside pocket. She gave a questioning look,"Can I ask why?"

Knightroad nodded, "It is for Maker. Since he shall inevitably attend the human school before the month is out I thought it prudent to find a means to stay in touch with Maker as we will not be able to follow him into the school. I ask for cheap as we are running low on cash funds and I do not wish to begin using the checks given to us. I shall trust your judgement on what to purchase and I wish you a safe drive out." With that the holoform fizzed out leaving Luna to wonder if maybe just maybe that Knightroad wasn't just a stuck up the aft bot. A moment later, revving her engine she shook her head,' _Nah, he's still a stick in the mud'_ before driving off and up the ramp, her sensors on high to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious topside. See she could take security seriously too, the old codger. Finding nothing larger than a rodent Luna pressed forward up and out of the hole and made a straight shot to the asphalt, unable to wait to feel the road under her wheels.

Sometime during the drive Snapchat popped his head out from the bag on her back his tiny voice muffled by the speeding wind, but no doubt the little guy was taking photos as best he could. She sped when she could but the closer she got to the city she began to slow, didn't want to get pulled over by any cops hiding about. Though she did make Snapchat get back in the bag lest any get too curious for their own good.

Stopping at an intersection Luna leaned back and sighed, it was nice to get out and stretch her legs, figuratively of course, and driving around taking in the sights and sounds of the city. A whistle from her right made her turn to see a couple of human boys in a mustang convertible making gestures and making an all around idiot of themselves, shaking her head thankful for the green light, that is one sight she would care never to see again. Once she was in the heart of the city she parked herself among some other motorcycles, for safety of course and removed the helmet she had chosen to complete her outfit. Holoforms were such fun and she always felt sorry for her smaller siblings that couldn't use one. She made a show of pulling her hair out of her jacket collar letting rainbow tips settle at the middle of her back. Luna hooked her holoform helmet to parked self like some of the other bikes did and made an effort to 'turn' off the engine and lock herself up.

It was time to get some sight seeing in,

'Hey Snappy, transform will ya. I'm bringing you out.'

The little guy clapped in excitement as he quickly transformed into a camera, 'Yay! I'm gonna take soo many pictures!'

Luna rolled her eyes, unzipping the bag to pull out the little guy, giving a brief pat to her silent tank buddy. Shouldering the bag once more with Snapchat in hand she was ready to waste her time.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter, any opinions on the direction of the story? I love hearing from you guys. Sorry for the wait.**

 **P.S.**

 **It took me two tries to get this chapter how I wanted it, Harry was being very difficult.**

 **Stay shiny my gems!**

 _ **This story is the 'Original' basis for Sparkle in my Eye. It wont ever be completed(probably), but you'll probably seeing elements from this story in the new story.**_

 **Sorry for the spam of chapters of this story but I realized if i did feel like adding to it, how would you know? Im saying this because I am writing more for this story, its has similar feels in Sparkle but overall its still a different story, different take on how Harry gets into the Transformer world. Sorry again for the spam of chapter updates.**


	17. Chapter 17(NEW)

Chapter 16: Hit me with you best shot

 **I didn't say I wasn't going to add to the story though, don't get me wrong the new story will have a different direction than this one, like in how le marus story they were placed in the beginning sequences of the second movie. This one though starts them off before the transformers are introduced. All this new writing has my juices flowing, now all I have to do is find the list of bots for this story. Joy. So no new bots for a good while. Now on with the show.**

* * *

Luna loved human things, humans eh not so much they were loud, a lot of them were rude and not to mention smelly. Her Maker did not count. Maker was wonderful, clean polite and most of all as unhuman as you could get. That meant he was above all these other people. Something shiny caught her eye and quickly pointed Snap in its direction, she only let him take a couple before realizing it was just a chromed motor helmet how tacky. Huffing Luna kept walking, enjoying the sway of her holo hips going down the street. These human males were as easily distracted as Snap on a photo binge, she did keep an eye out for a phone store, but how could her Maker come from such a depressing gene pool as homosapiens? How tragic.

She was looking for a cheap phone though, see she can follow directions stuffy uppity smarmypants. She'll even look for the cheapest cellular device like he asked then he'll have to tell her how awesome she was and how wrong about her he was and- whoops she almost lost herself in her processors there. Letting Snap take some pictures of the more interesting architecture Luna spotted a used electronics store.

'Score!'

As if by magic she went from one side of the street to in front of the storefront, looking into the window to stare at the display products she grinned and made her way inside the store. There was a bell jingle from above the door and someone from the back calling a greeting which she ignore. She was on a mission, find the cheapest phone but also the best of the cheapest phones. Humming the Missions Impossible theme, TV was not going to rot her hard drive stupid Knight, she eyed the display cases where a crap ton of flip phones were laid to rest and some cool looking blackberry's ooh decisions decisions. Not on the flip phones though, sorry but no. Luna kept perusing the phones and spotted a phone that was flat with a black screen and a emerald green cover. It was perfect!

She looked up, looking around for the employee and saw a young man fiddling with a VCR,

"Hey, I want this phone here."

The guy put down the VCR and walked over until he stood behind the part of the counter Luna was at ,"Which one did you want?"

Luna pointed at the flat phone, her eyes scanned it and information popped up in her view, "The green Iphone my man." Said man merely opened the case and pulled out her prize, he looked like he was about to talk about what it was and she had to stop him right there, "No need, I'm paying cash no desire for any extra doodads. This is the phone for me."

This seemed to surprise the guy as he stood there for a while before walking to the register and ringing up her precious Maker's phone. The price was a little more than was considered cheap but it was in Maker's colors she had to buy it for him. Forking over the cash, the wallet now very thin indeed, she stuffed the phone in her bag. Actually she just gave it to Biggy who she knew would protect it with his life. Luna gave a wave and left the store without a backwards glance, she still had more city to see and she wanted to see it before sir grumpypants called her back.

- **I am a Line** -

After a quick look through a massive clothing store, and many new ideas for her holoform, Luna decided it was time to go. It was a good thing too since the little guy was pooped out and taking a nap in the backpack, Biggy didn't complain once when she entered the clothes store like Snapchat did, that was a point for him in the brother category. She smiled when she saw her body, and nearly fizzed out when she sat down. Okay maybe she spent too much time at that store. Revving her engine, Luna headed out of the city back home, there wasn't many people out at this time weird since it was a city but hey she wasn't complaining. Speeding under a bridge, she noticed a cop car in her mirror, ' _Oh come on, I was doing so good to!'_ She slowed down letting the cop pass her by catching the eye of the guy and his tasteless mustache, talk about ew.

She sighed in relief when the car passed by her without the lights going off and kept going, that is until they slammed down on their breaks. She nearly crashed into him!

"What the hell man!"

Thinking the cop was going to step out of his car, boy was she wrong when said car began to transform.

'Holy sh-' She backed up as quickly as she could as a clawed hand swiped at her, and booked it towards the bridge. Heavy footsteps followed after her the sound of a canon heating up set her aft on fire and hire tires squealing.

"SHIT!"

A canon blast landed next to her blowing up a car and spraying her with metal shrapnel, that was a close one. The next blast was even closer and almost threw her off balance, okay now was a good time for Biggy to start helping. Curving around a junked car Luna sent an emergency comm to Knightroad, noting Bigshot poking out of the bag his large canon ready and waiting.

' _Luna to Knightroad, pick up!'_ Another blast came from behind, ' _Pick up pick up pick up pick up!'_

' _This is Knightroad, what is going on Lunarwheel!'_ At least he sounded worried.

' _There is a cop car shooting at me!'_

 _'What did you do this time.'_

Luna hit her brakes going on one wheel to avoid the burning wreck of a car and as quickly as she could swerved around it listening as Biggy shot at the enemy, taking some joy in hearing the blast and angry yell.

' _I didn't do anything and this isn't a normal cop car. It transformed, like us! Only this one apparently wants to kill me!'_

Knight was quiet for a bit before he responded,' _Try to lose him in the city before getting away. I will meet halfway on the highway and provide extra support, I assume that Bigshot is handling the situation accordingly?'_

Luna looked behind her as Biggy fired another oversized shot at the angry bot hitting him in the knee joint with amazing percision, _'I think he's taking it like a champ. I'll be making my way towards you, expect me in 20. Luna out'_

 _'Stay safe, Knightroad out.'_

* * *

 **I'm sure you can guess who our lovely guest is. The first real taste of the transformer world, already know what I'm planning for the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Is it me you're looking for?

 **I promise no more taking this down and reuploading it, looking back I probably could have done it different.. oh well.**

* * *

Luna kept driving, after the amazing knee-shot she took her chance and booked it, taking alleys and back streets to lose their killer bot. Biggy, the coolest brother ever kept his head out of the bag to keep an optic out for a surprise attack, even when they left the city limits. She vented a sigh of relief when they started heading into the desert with no one following them, and today started out so good too. At least she enjoyed herself before she almost got killed and she did get the phone Knightroad wanted, so bonus there but she didn't think she'll want to leave the base anytime soon.

Passing by a rock structure Luna almost wiped out when a honk came from behind it and a familiar Bentley came out to drive beside her. There was some silence as they drove, and boy did she feel better already.

' _Are you injured at all Lunarwheel?_ '

She shook her head no.

' _What of the enemy, I sense no foreign signature am I right in assuming you lost them?I'_

Luna motioned towards the still alert Bigshot,' _Biggy here really put his name to use, nailed the guy twice, one in the shoulder and the other in the knee. I booked it as soon as they went down. Took all they back streets and alleys until I hit the highway._ '

Knightroad was silent but she felt him scan her, nothing like ol' Medy's but something basic all the bots had. He turned the scan onto Bigshot who began to calm down the longer they drove. They continued to drive in silence, Luna was mildly surprised Snapchat hadn't woken up at all during that noise but then again it was probably a blessing he was in such a deep recharge even if when he woke up he'll be as hyper and chatty as usual. Keeping an eye around them, she turned smoothly onto the dirt and sand Knighroad right behind her. When she saw the symbol on the ground she almost sagged in relief and hurriedly rested on it letting it read her signature, barely letting the ramp open completely before she shot down the hole.

She was safe now, she was home.

- **I am a line** -

Harry was surfing along the internet, Circe and her avatar right there with him, poking at links that looked interesting and closing tabs of things too icky or scary for her. They were currently watching a cat video, why was there so many cat videos? When he heard the speeding sound of an engine echoing in the large space and no sooner Luna shot out of the ramp doing a hard donut to brace herself, the bag fell to the ground when her holoform fizzled out. Bigshot didn't even complain, well he didn't complain about much, his stoic little tank that he was, but the tan little bot grabbed something small that also fell when the form phased out.

"Maker, Maker!" Snapchat's high voice cried from his seat on his sister, the abrupt change of pocket to seat enough to wake him up from recharge.

"Hey guys, whats the hurry? You came speeding in as if demons were after you and I'm pretty sure demons don't actually exist in America. Did you see Knightroad on your way down, he looked anxious before he left not to long ago." He didn't like to see the serious bot so wound up, and he didn't say anything before quickly transforming and heading topside. Probably why he was watching cat videos, to take a bit of the edge off.

Before anything could be said, said robot rolled in transforming as he went causing Luna to transform as well. Now he knew something was wrong, Lunarwheel never transformed she was always driving around doing as many wheelies and tricks as she could in the limited space she had; it was boring walking on two wheels she said. The sudden transformation got everyone's attention.

Harry stood up, "What happened? Is everything okay?" Luna was clutching at Snapchat as she rolled forward akwardly, but it wasn't her who answered.

"It would seem Maker that there are other sentient robots on this Earth than us." Knightroad sounded grave as a placed a comforting hand on Lunarwheels shoulder, what? Other robotic lifeforms? Before he could ask Knightroad motioned to Luna, "Lunarwheel was attacked by this other bot, and with the assistance of Bigshot was able to escape unharmed and undetected."

Bigshot took this as time to hand over the small object he was holding into his Makers' hands. Looking down at it Harry realized it was a cellphone, a very nice cellphone. That didn't matter though, one of his children was attacked, actually three of them on account of them being together of the attack and looked up at Luna.

"Are you okay Luna? You weren't hurt were you?" Stepping forward he placed a hand around her hip region, his palm warmed against her plating and saw her begin to relax at his touch.

"I am now Maker, and no, Biggy was a real big help back there. Got the blighter right in the knee." Here Bigshot began scuffing his tread into the dirt, looking everywhere but them. Harry smiled and leaned down to pat the tank on the head. "Thank you for protecting your sister Bigshot, who knows what would have happened if you weren't there."

Bigshot let out a hum of static, "It was my duty, and I would do it again in a sparkbeat."

This made Lunarwheel lean down to be closer to Bigshot, Harry stepped out of the way of her shoulder grabbing Snapchat from his spot on her way down. The little guy wrapped his arms around his neck, the sound of his gears shifting and moving almost soothing to Harry's ears. She made the motion of pushing his chin, smiling as she did so, "I'd always be happy to have you have my back. You and me Biggy."

Harry saw Knightroad gesture towards the kitchen where he had left Circe, " I believe I can transfer the image of the other transformer to Circe from Lunarwheels memory bank. This way we shall know who and what to keep an optic out for and avoid it. Lunarwheel please extend a cable into one of Circe's USB ports."

Luna was standing up again when Harry brought over Circe, screen facing out so she could see what was going on and to project the image for everyone to see. A small thin cable detached itself from Luna's arm and plugged itself into one of the ports, Circe miming a clocking with her arms as she processed the information and sifted the images to project the right one. Sticking out a tongue she made guns with her fingers and shot at the screen and from her camera a image was projected out into the space.

The image scared Harry, the bot was all hard edges and spiked metal, his red eyes screaming bad intent. The projection changed to a police car looking as if the car was actually driving by them in slow motion. To Harry it looked like a regular police car but on the side of the car he saw the phrase ' _To punish and enslave'_ instead of the stand, ' _To serve and protect'._

At least they'll know what the bot will look like transformed, the image drove by again focusing on the man 'driving' the car, and what his holoform looks like as well. When everyone got to see the images Circe clapped her hands and shut the camera off, Harry knew that the gestures her avatar did was superficial but it was so cute watching her do them; which was the whole point of a chibi avatar, being cute. Knightroad gestured again, "It is unclear if there are more of his kind out there, I highly recommend that no one leave the bunker until I have searched and scanned the local and surrounding areas. Circe you will assist me in this endeavor."

Circe nodded, expression severe yet completely adorable, giving him a thumbs up.

"What about us huh? We can help too ya know. Fly up high and look around, we'd look like birds from that height. Nobody would know it was a tiny plane watchin em." Sunblazer said leaning over Skysetter's hand eagerly. Yellow eyes staring intently at Knightroad. Harry could see the unsure look flickering in Knightroads eyes until they shut with a resigned sigh. Blue connected with yellow, "We will discuss your idea later Sunblazer, it has merit.' he added before the jet could begin to yell,' Just let me begin a base search with the data collected from Lunarwheel and the surrounding areas with Circe."

Harry watched Sunblazer sit back in a happy manner, hard to spot from the ground. He watched as Knightroad transformed and his door pop open, "Place Circe inside Maker, we will convene in my room for privacy."

"Err, okay." He set her on the seat watching as the door closed and him drive off to the room he had made him, backing up into it and seeing the sliding doors close. He worked really hard on those doors too. Looking back at the quiet Luna, not really liking how upset she was settled a hand on her hip again.

"So wanna tell me how the trip went before the killer robot?"

Purple eyes brightened,

"So I saw this really cute dress-"

Harry laughed inside his head, this was gonna be awhile.

* * *

 **So we have the introduction of the lovely decepticon Barricade, no new Harry bot yet have to think of a new name for a phone. I'll try to update when I can, I have started school so that takes priority. Next chapter might be him going to school, don't know. I'll see where my muse takes me, all of my fanfiction stories usually don't have a set path, I know not the best but somehow I try to make it cohesive and make sense.**

 **Anyway Happy Halloween, hope all you gems enjoy the spoopy holiday.**


End file.
